La tristeza de Kagome
by AdriSofy
Summary: Kagome perdida entre su tristeza, se ha dejado dominar por Naraku. por su parte Inuyasha tratara de hacer todo lo posible para que logre volver a ser la misma de antes. contactenme  cap 12 no sera el ultimo
1. ¿por que Inuyasha?

La tristeza de Kagome

Cap. 1: ¿Por qué Inuyasha? 

Era un día normal en el Sengoku, Inuyasha y Kagome regresaban del futuro.

-Hola!, ya volvimos!- grito Kagome agitando la mano

-Kagome!- grito Shippo- te extrañamos mucho, incluso Inuyasha

-cállate zorrito!- dijo Inuyasha golpeándolo

-Kagome, Inuyasha me está pegando!

-Inuyasha!, abajo!- dijo molesta

-Kagome ¿qué estás haciendo?, el…- dijo empezando la pelea

-nunca dejan de pelear- le dijo Sango al monje Miroku, el joven monje asintió

**XXX- en el CASTILLO DE NARAKU**

-¡Kagura!- llamo el hanyou

-¿si?- dijo desganada

-acompaña a Hakudoshi a dar una vuelta- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa severa

"¿y ahora que le pasa?, no será que está planeando algo" pensaba Kagura

-¡Kagura!- llamo Hakudoshi

-ah, si ya voy

-mi querida Kikyo espero que no me falles- dijo Naraku para sus adentros

**XXX- con el GRUPO DE INUYASHA**

Todos estaban durmiendo excepto Inuyasha, tenia un presentimiento, como si se fuese a encontrar con Kikyo, de repente vio una de sus serpientes, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y se marcho.

Kikyo estaba recostada en un árbol, como siempre recibiendo las almas de personas que sufren como ella.

-Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, no esperaba verte- dijo escondiendo su brazo con una pequeña herida

-Kikyo!, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- dijo examinándola cuidadosamente

-nada, simplemente me lastime mientras luchaba- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Kikyo, como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que te pasa- dijo abrazándola dulcemente

**XXX con Kagome**

-Inuyasha…-dijo levantándose- ¿Inuyasha?

Kagome fue caminando perdida en el bosque hasta que logro localizar una luz que provenía de los arboles…

-¿Inuyasha?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, y esa es Kikyo…- susurro para sus adentros, ella tenia ganas de llorar, estaba tan triste que cayo de rodillas en el suelo

Inuyasha seguía abrazándola, cuando ella dijo:

-no importa, de todos modos estoy muerta, nada mas puedo estar en este mundo para vagar

-¡no digas eso!- grito Inuyasha abrazándola mas fuerte- yo te amo

-Inu… yasha- dijo Kikyo titubeando

Kagome no lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo, ella creía que el la amaba no tanto como había amado a Kikyo, pero esta vez la estaba rechazando indirectamente.

-Kikyo, yo te amo y prometo protegerte- dijo Inuyasha para después darle un tierno beso

-no!- dijo Kagome parándose, y corriendo llorando hacia los grandes arboles

"no, no puede hacerme esto; ¿Por qué Inuyasha?, yo siempre te fui fiel"

-¿Por qué soy tan tonta?, en pensar que Inuyasha me amaría mas que Kikyo- repetía llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- dijo burlonamente Kagura

-¡Kagura!, ¡Hakudoshi!; ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo apuntándoles

-pero que tonta- dijo Kagura lanzándola contra un árbol

Kagome cayo inconsciente cuando choco contra ese árbol de gran tamaño y grosor.

-Kagura, recoge a Kagome; y tráela- dijo Hakudoshi mientras se alejaba

"que piensa hacer Naraku con ella"- pensaba Kagura mientras recogía a Kagome y se elevaba hacia el castillo en su pluma.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Cambio de grupo

La tristeza de Kagome

Cap. 2: Cambio de grupo

Era un dia oscuro lleno de neblina, el grupo de Inuyasha se acababa de levantar, y se llevan con la sorpresa que Inuyasha y Kagome no están.

-no están- dijo Sango con decepción

-al parecer no, pero de seguro que ya vendrán- dijo el monje tratando de calmar la situación- ahora ¿Dónde esta la mochila de Kagome?

-ahí, ¿Por qué la quieres?- dijo Sango desanimada

-también tenemos que desayunar, ¿verdad?- dijo sacando 3 latas y algunos sobres

-traeré la leña- dijo Sango- ven Shippo, ayúdame

-si-"tengo un mal presentimiento, apuesto que algo les ha pasado"

**XXX- en el CASTILLO DE NARAKU**

Kagura había llevado a Kagome a una cámara oscura y pequeña.

"Que estará planeando Naraku con Kagome"- pensaba Kagura

-Eso no te involucra, Kagura- dijo el niño saliendo de las sombras- pero si quieres saber, la vamos a utilizar para localizar los fragmentos mas rápido, ahora Naraku quiere verla

-si- dijo tomándola en brazos para llevársela a su encuentro con Naraku

**XXX- en el BOSQUE**

-¡Sango!- gritaba Shippo-¡he encontrado a Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estuviste?

-ah, yo…

-sabes, me lo dices cuando estemos allá- dijo tomando algunos troncos- ahora llévalos por mi- dijo dándoselos

Llegaron allá y prendieron el fuego, Miroku puso a calentar las sopas instantáneas mientras Sango sacaba los platos.

-al fin apareciste Inuyasha- dijo el monje- estábamos preocupados por ti

-si, pero sabes donde esta Kagome- dijo Shippo- no la hemos visto desde hoy en la mañana

-¿Kagome?-"ahora que lo pienso, ayer oí que una chica estaba llorando y gritaba, pero no podía dejar sola a Kikyo"- ayer fue la ultima vez que la vi estaba durmiendo- dijo algo nervioso

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- pregunto Miroku

-ahh…

-estuviste con Kikyo, ¿verdad?- respondió Shippo

-Inuyasha, ¡eres un idiota!- grito Sango enfurecida- ahora ella esta perdida por tu culpa- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo

-pe-pero, ¿Por qué mi culpa?; ¡yo no he sido la que se ha levantado y se ha marchado sin avisar!- dijo tratando de defenderse

XXX-en el CUARTO OSCURO

Todo estaba oscuro, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¡Oh no!, ahora que lo recuerdo hace unos momentos estaba en el bosque con Kagura, después de haver visto a Inuyasha. Inuyasha, oir ese nombre me pone tan triste, porque soy tan tonta y aun sigo pensando que Inuyasha me ama, soy una idiota. Lo único que me queda es regresar y decirle a Inuyasha que prefiero regresar a mi hogar y no volverle a ver; después de todo el ama a Kikyo no a mi. Ahora tengo una tristeza inmensa al pensar esto, ¿Qué?, ahora estoy llorando, soy un fracaso.

-llorando Kagome- de repente oí una voz que se burlaba de mi- siempre lo haces, lo mas triste es que nadie te va a venir a rescatar

-¡Inuyasha vendrá a rescatarme!

-no lo hara, ahora esta con su amada Kikyo

-no es cierto- dije en lagrimas

-¿quieres comprobarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa severa- Kanna

Ella llevaba en manos un espejo como siempre, me mostro una imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyo dándose un beso dulce, en esa imagen se veía el amor que ellos se tienen. Pero soy una tonta como pude creer que Inuyasha me amaba, hay otra vez estas lagrimas, no puedo ponerme a llorar ahora.

-muy bien Kagura ya hice la mayoría, ahora termínalo por mi- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-si- dijo Kagura- ahora Kagome coge esto, si lo dejas caer morirás- me tiro una caja negra, la atrape- era mentira, que ingenua eres

Trate de soltarlo, pero no podía, que pasaba. No me podía mover, tenia que soltar esa caja, pero no podía.

-es inútil Kagome, esa caja atrapa todos tus pensamientos negativos, pero aun así sabemos muy bien que apenas vez a Inuyasha eres capaz de liberarte de cualquier encantamiento, por eso cuando la caja este completamente blanca, te pondré este fragmento mezclada con la pura y sucia sangre de Naraku, no te escaparas de esta, JAJAJA- dijo Kagura con una risa de maldad

-¡NO!- grite con desesperación, este era mi fin, que pasara con mi familia, con Sango, Miroku, Shippo y que pasara con Inuyasha…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Lo que representa la oscuridad

La tristeza de Kagome

Lo que representa la oscuridad

-Inuyasha, ¿ya localizaste a Kagome?- decía Sango preocupada

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre donde se encuentra la señorita Kagome- dijo el monje lamentándose

-aquí acaba su aroma, es como si…- dijo Inuyasha pero no lo completo

-se la hubiesen llevado por el aire- completo Shippo

-¿pero quien?- pregunto Sango

-Kagura- dijo el monje- acá se siente una presencia maligna igual a la de Naraku

-si, además esta es la esencia de Kagura- dijo Shippo

-Inuyasha, eres un idiota- dijo Sango molesta- de seguro Kagome los vio, intento alejarse y…, ya me imagino lo que paso

-hay que encontrarla rápido- dijo el monje

-¡si a Kagome le pasa algo será tu culpa!- grito Sango muy molesta con Inuyasha

-"Si a Kagome le pasara algo, yo no me lo perdonaría"- T_T

**XXX- en el CUARTO OSCURO**

-Kagura, ¿Qué tal va Kagome?- pregunto Hakudoshi

-la caja esta completamente blanca, pero por lo visto aun esta un poco consiente

-Kagome es muy fuerte, pero de esta no saldrá, dale unos minutos- "Naraku se sentirá complacido, ha sido difícil pero al fin tenemos sus ojos"- Kagura creo que ya es momento

-Si

Kagura cogió el fragmento contaminado, y miro la caja que sostenía Kagome, se la trato de quitar pero cuando trato de quitársela un rayo de energía se lo impidió.

-no le puedo quitar la caja- dijo resignada

-no te preocupes ella la soltara- de repente la caja cayo de las manos de Kagome, Hakudoshi sonrió complacido con su acertación.

Kagura tomo a Kagome del rostro, volvió a coger el fragmento y se lo introdujo en la frente, saliendo una luz oscura de ella.

-muy Kagura- dijo Hakudoshi- ahora acompáñame Kagome

Kagome se levanto y siguió a Hakudoshi, por los pasillos oscuros del castillo sin saber que le esperaba.

**XXX- con el GRUPO DE INUYASHA**

Estaban muy cerca del castillo de Naraku, casi por encontrarlo. Todo iba bien pero apareció Kagura y Kanna.

-¡Kagura!- grito Inuyasha- ¿Qué has hecho con Kagome?

-nada, ¿Por qué quieres verla?- dijo media burlona- pues si es así, creo que no vas a poder

-¡¿Dónde esta Kagome?- grito Inuyasha

-Esta con Naraku en este momento- apareció Hakudoshi

-¿Qué le han hecho a Kagome?- pregunto Sango lanzándole el Boomerang a Hakudoshi

-es inútil jajaja, ella nos pertenece- dijo Hakudoshi riéndose malvadamente

-¡cállate!, **¡VIENTO CORTANTE!**- grito Inuyasha lanzando uno de sus ataques, pero Hakudoshi creo un campo de fuerza que lo evadió.

-Jajaja, si quieres volverla a ver ven a buscarla, pero no creo que lo logres- dijo con una severa sonrisa.

Hakudoshi monto en su caballo y se fue junto con Kagura.

**XXX-con NARAKU**

-Hola mi querida Kagome- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa malvada- Ahora que formas parte de mi grupo, tendrás que obedecer todas mis ordenes te gusten o no. Por ahora me quedare con tu corazón- dijo introduciendo uno de sus tentáculos en su pecho para quitarle el corazón, no la mato pero ahora su corazón le pertenecía a él, como Kagura y Kanna, ella no seria libre mientras lo tuviera él.- tendrás que obedecerme si no quieres morir, y si demuestras ser buena y fiel te lo daré- dijo Naraku mientras lo guardaba en un cofre de madera, que por dentro era muy acolchado.

"ahora Kagome hará todo lo que le ordene, aunque todavía ella puede volver a su estado original, pero eso no pasara"- pensaba Naraku

-Kagome, ahora que formas parte de mi grupo usaras esto- dijo mientras sacaba un traje, era un túnica oscura, llevaba una capucha que no permitía que ver el rostro, llevaba dos cinturones un blanco y otro de color morado, el blanco simbolizaba la pureza del corazón original corazón de Kagome, y el morado oscuro simbolizaba el odio que ella tenia a todos los que le habían hecho sufrir.

-te vez muy bonita- dijo Naraku- pero ahora te voy a pedir que mates a Inuyasha

-si, lo hare

Kagome se dirigió a la salida, Kagura la vio salir y se dirigió adentro para ver de que se trataba.

-Naraku, ¿Por qué Kagome esta yéndose?

-le he encomendado algo- dijo Naraku- anda y vigilala, si la situación se sale de control llévatela y no dejes que nada le pase

-Si- dijo Kagura asintiendo

**XXX- con el ****grupo de Inuyasha**

Todo estaba oscuro, el grupo de Inuyasha estaba preparado y listo para cualquier ataque de parte de Naraku, Inuyasha estaba decidido a salvar a Kagome de las manos de Naraku, pero el nunca se imagino que para salvarla tenia que vencerla.

Kagome lanzo una flecha sagrada que casi le cae a Inuyasha, volvió a atacar, pero el la esquivo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Inuyasha, el sintió la esencia de Kagome, el no lo podía creer- ¿tu eres Kagome?

-si- dijo sacándose el manto que le cubría su rostro

-¿Por qué haces esto Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

-me han dado órdenes y tengo que cumplirlas- dijo apuntándole otra flecha

-no hagas esto Kagome, lamento lo que paso con Kikyo- dijo intentando levantrse

-¡NO!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos apuntándole otra flecha

-Kagome por favor perdóname, porque yo… te amo- dijo Inuyasha muy débil

-¡NO¡, ¡NO!...- grito Kagome tirando la flecha y cayendo en el piso

Kagura esta observando la escena, "mejor saco a Kagome de esto antes de que el hechizo se rompa y Naraku se moleste conmigo, de todos modos es igual que Kohaku, pero ella tiene un poder muy grande"- pensaba Kagura

-disculpen pero creo que me la voy a llevar- dijo Kagura cogiendo a Kagome

-¡Kagura!- grito Inuyasha, albergando las esperanzas que Kagome podría volver ser la misma.

**XXX-con NARAKU**

-muy bien Kagura- dijo Naraku felicitándola- ahora vete

-si- dijo marchándose

"Kagome puede recordar a Inuyasha, ella aun lo sigue amando; Kagome está muy agotada"- dijo Naraku mirándola dormir-" no va ser fácil para el recuperarla"

-Jajaja…- Naraku empezó a reír con una risa malévola, dirigiéndose a la oscuridad de la noche

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Gracias por comentar, por favor sigan comentando y diganme lo que les gustaria que pase, por ahora inuyasha y kagome no se van a besar eso sera mas adelante estoy segura.

Y cuando me escriban llamenme por mi nombre Adriana, soy fanatica de inuyasha igual que ustedes asi que no pondre nuevos personajes inventados por mi, pondre a todos los que conozco.

si me demoro es que estoy trabajando en el cap, ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que los caps. salen cada 3 o 4 dias.

si hay algun problema yo les habiso, porfa comenten.


	4. Mas que solo recuerdos

La tristeza de Kagome

Mas que solo recuerdos

-¡hay, mi cabeza!- exclame sobándomela, estaba recostada en una cama muy cómoda, cuando volteo Naraku estaba ahí- lamento mucho por haber fallado, no se lo que paso de repente me vinieron imágenes muy dolorosas para mi

-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa- dijo volteándose a verme- ahora descansa no te obligare de nuevo a salir, eres suma mente importante

-si, gracias- dije mientras se iba

Ese hanyou llamado Inuyasha…

**FLASH BACK **

-no hagas esto Kagome, lamento lo que paso con Kikyo

-¡NO!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras veía la imagen de ese chico besarse y prometerle todo su amor a una sacerdotisa, el volvió a habar..

-Kagome por favor perdóname, porque yo… te amo- dijo muy débil

-¡NO¡, ¡NO!...- grite, ¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo eso?, ¿Por qué lloro por el?, no lo conozco, ¡vasta!; caí al suelo las imágenes se repetían en mi mente quería despertar, pero no podía, me duele que me diga que me ama cuando en mi mente se nota que ama a otra mujer que no soy yo.

-disculpen pero creo que me la voy a llevar- de repente sentí que alguien me alzaba; por una parte me alegraba mucho pues esa voz y esas palabras me herían mucho, cuando abrí lo ojos estaba Kagura ahí

-Kagura…- dije secándome las lagrimas

-¿te sientes bien?, por lo visto eres muy resistente, pero muy débil a la vez; Naraku me mataría si no te hubiese sacado de ahí.

De repente perdí el equilibrio y me caí, entonces empecé a ver otra vez las imágenes que no quería ver: a ese Hanyou llamado Inuyasha y a esa sacerdotisa, estas imágenes me torturaban mucho.

Kagura había atrapado a Kagome antes de chocar con el suelo, Kagome cerraba los ojos y se retorcía. "que le pasara a Kagome, debo apresurarme", pensaba Kagura.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Después de todo no voy a poder volverle a ver, hasta que me recupere de lo sucedido.

**XXX-con el GRUPO DE INUYASHA **

-Kagome ahora es otra sirvienta de Naraku- dijo Sango muy triste

-pues así parece- dijo el monje- es algo parecido a lo de Kohaku

-eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ella no nos recuerda?- dijo Shippo

-si Shippo- contesto muy deprimida Sango

-¡ay!, ¿Por qué Kagome?, ella siempre fue tan buena con todos- dijo Shippo llorando

-su excelencia, ¿ha notado el comportamiento de Inuyasha?

-si, lo he notado; desde que llegamos lo único que ha hecho es sentarse en la rama mas alta de ese árbol para mirar el cielo.

-se ve muy triste

"soy un completo idiota como pude dejar que Kagome se convirtiera en una seguidora de Naraku"- pensaba el Hanyou sentado mirando las estrellas- "si tan solo no hubiera perseguido a Kikyo, Kagome no estaría en problemas"

-si tan solo hubiera escuchado su voz esa noche…

**FLASH BACK**

No podía dormir así que me quede vigilando para que todos estuvieran seguros, pero de repente una luz me encegueció, era una de las serpientes de Kikyo llevaba un alma muy brillante tanto como para seguirla. Me levante con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, después de todo que podría pasar.

La seguí hasta que llague a un árbol grande, ahí estaba Kikyo como siempre parada pero recostada en el árbol.

-Kikyo- dije pues no puedo dejar de pronunciar su nombre tan melancólico apenas la veo

-Inuyasha, no esperaba verte- se dio cuenta que miraba la herida que tenia en su brazo izquierdo, no pude evitar ir a abrazarla y curarle la herida

-Kikyo!, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- dije examinándolo con cuidado

-nada, simplemente me lastime mientras luchaba- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila, cuando le pasa esto?, es que acaso quiere morir, ¿Qué haría sin Kikyo?

-Kikyo, como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que te paso- Kikyo se puso a llorar, yo la abrace como para que no se sintiera mal, además no quería ver llorar a mi querida Kikyo. Ella se separo un poco de mi y me miro a la cara y me dijo:

-no importa, de todos modos estoy muerta, nada mas puedo estar en este mundo para vagar- ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, para mi ella era lo mas importante del mundo, murió por mi y yo le debo eso. Aunque Kagome también forme parte de mi, ella no pertenece a esta época, así que lo siento mucho por ella, se lo debo a Kikyo.

-¡no digas eso!-grite- tu eres la persona mas importante en el mundo para mi Kikyo

-Inu… yasha- dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo, yo te amo y prometo protegerte- dije; Kikyo se paro de puntas y me beso, yo le devolví el beso

Nos separamos y nos miramos, luego la abrace y nos quedamos ahí parados, hasta que oí que alguien estaba llorando, solté a Kikyo y me dijo:

-espera Inuyasha, por favor no me dejes sola- no hice mas que quedarme a su lado

**FIN FLASH BACK**

De todos modos no puedo retroceder el tiempo y volver a ese mismo lugar, Kagome no esta aquí y la tengo que salvar.

**XXX- con NARAKU**

Naraku estaba sentado observando la posición de Inuyasha y sus amigos, el sabia que en cualquier momento ellos podían atacar, pero el no se quiere quedar atrás así que…

-atacaremos al amanecer

-si señor- respondieron todos los que estaban bajo su servicio

Todos se estaban retirando, pero Naraku llamo a Kagura.

-¿Cómo esta Kagome?, ¿crees que pueda luchar?

-no se, la he visto mucho mejor- dijo Kagura algo agotada, ahora tenia que ser la niñera de Kagome, además de Hakudoshi

-Kagura- dijo Naraku mirándola- Kagome peleara a tu lado, y será tu responsabilidad de que no le pase nada

-si- dijo desanimada

-y si las cosas se complican con ella, te la llevas

-si, pero que tal si alguien me sigue

-lucha contra el que te sigue, pero Kagome tiene que estar a salvo, ¿entendiste?

-si

-ahora márchate

Kagura caminó entre los pasillos oscuros del castillo hasta que llego a la habitación de Kagome, donde la encontró durmiendo. Kagura se dirigió a la venta y observo las estrellas.

-libertad- dijo Kagura- es lo único que quiero- "solo hay una manera de ser libre, tendría que desaparecer Naraku para lograr lo que yo quiero"- pero …¿como?

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. mi verdadero yo

_Espero que les guste este cap. :)_

* * *

La tristeza de Kagome

Mi verdadero yo

-Kagome, ¿estas lista?- me dijo Kagura

-si- dije poniéndome la capa negra que me había dado Naraku

Kagura y yo salimos del castillo, Hakudoshi nos seguía junto con Kanna, sabia que volvería a ver a ese joven llamado Inuyasha, no sé muy bien pero hay algo en el que me hace sentir nostalgia.

No recuerdo muy bien mi pasado, la verdad es que soy un poco diferente del grupo de Naraku, y a él siempre le importa de que este cómoda.

**XXX- con el ****grupo de Inuyasha**

-ya amaneció- dijo Sango

-si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el monje levantándose

-vamos- dijo Inuyasha

-¿adonde?- dijo Sango cargando al pequeño zorrito

-Naraku planea atacar y no debemos estar desprevenidos- dijo Inuyasha explicando

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Shippo

-se siente mucha energía maligna y eso significa…

-que Naraku esta cerca- completo Miroku

XXX-con Kagome

Ahora mi misión es encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, no se que quiere hacer Naraku con ellas y para que las necesite, pero el me ha dicho que después de que consiga lo que el quiere, me concederá lo que mas quiero en la vida, la verdad es que no sé, después de todo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

-Kagome- me llamo Hakudoshi- sientes la presencia de algún fragmento

-a ver…- dije viendo de donde prevenía esa presencia tan fuerte- por allá- dije señalando

Hakudoshi se adelanto en su caballo Entey, yo sabia lo que nos esperaba, Naraku me dijo que había que destruirlo porque el me hacia daño, la verdad es que al parecer a el le hace daño no a mi. Ese joven Inuyasha me dijo que me amaba, como me podía decir eso si en mi mente yo lo veía besando a otra mujer, ni siquiera quiero volverlo a ver.

-Kagome- dijo Kagura- ten ponte esto- me dijo dándome una capa con capucha, era negra igual a la de la vez pasada

-¿Por qué me lo das?- dije cogiendo la capa- ni siquiera va a funcionar

-esta vez te esconderás entre los arboles para que no te vean, y usa esto- me dio un frasco con una sustancia roja

-¿Qué es?- dije abriendo el frasco

-eso te cubrirá tu esencia, va ser como si no estuvieras ahí, bébelo pero rápido que se acaba el tiempo

-si- dije bebiendo esa pócima, no tenia sabor era como el agua solamente de otro color.

-cúbrete- me dijo Kagura, ella me dejo en una de las ramas del árbol, me cubrió y luego se fue.

Me quede observando a esperar a que alguien llegara, paso un largo rato, y oí que alguien se acercaba, me puse nerviosa pero me calme, me asome para ver quien era.

Era la joven que acompañaba ese Hanyou, tenia ganas de hablarle, pero Kagura me dio ordenes estrictas. No me moví y espere a que se fuera.

-¡Sango!- grito una voz masculina

Me asome un poco para ver algo, era ese Hanyou, trate de ponerme como estaba antes… "Ah"- casi me resbalo, estaba un poco alto asi que tenia miedo, no grite pero uno de ellos me escucho.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto la exterminadora

-me pareció haber escuchado algo- dijo el Hanyou- el sonido provino de este árbol- dijo señalando donde yo estaba

El subía con agilidad, pero estaba aun lejos de mi. "Kagura, ¿Dónde estas?", era lo único que podía pensar, "me va a descubrir", "¿Qué hará conmigo?".

**FLASH BACK- nunca antes visto**

-Naraku- dije valanciandome en la silla- ¿Quién es ese, al que tu llamas Inuyasha?

-es un hanyou, si te topas con el debes tener mucho cuidado- dijo mirando el cielo

-¿Qué me puede pasar, si me topo con el?

-a ti, como formas parte de mi grupo- dijo volteándose- te puede matar con mas cruel técnica que tiene en su espada

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"el dijo que me podía matar, pero esa vez que lo vi me dijo que me amaba, tal vez se confundió de chica", de repente el paso a mi costado con gran velocidad, pensé que me iba a ver, pero no lo hizo siguió de largo, hasta que llego a la punta y salto hasta el piso.

-¿encontraste algo Inuyasha?- pregunto la exterminadora

-no, debió haberse escapado, porque no sentí ningún olor cuando estuve revisando

-vamos a ver si Miroku a descubierto algo sobre como traer a Kagome de regreso

"de regreso, ¿Qué significa eso?", estuve preguntándome eso desde que se fueron, ya se había hecho de noche, estaba esperando a Kagura. No ha vuelto desde la mañana y tengo mucha hambre, me baje del árbol con cuidado de tropezarme otra vez, ya abajo camine con tranquilidad por un sendero.

De repente vi una luz en el aire, a lo lejos se veía a Hakudoshi en Entey, estaban ahí, me alegre por fin los he encontrado, me dirigí corriendo a ese lugar.

Cuando llegue ahí estaban Kagura, sus demonios y Hakudoshi; "¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado ahí?".

De donde me sostenía me caí produciendo un gran ruido, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía, Kagura se enfado un poco, Hakudoshi se veía como siempre, el grupo de Inuyasha me miro con alegría, es que acaso se sentían felices por verme, o me querían matar por ser una amenaza.

-Ka- Kagome- tartamudeo el Hanyou- Sango cógela

No sabia a quien le hablaba de repente alguien me alzo, en un minuto ya estaba volando, trate de soltarme, pero ella me dijo:

-Kagome no te asuste, no te hare daño

-¿como puedo saberlo? , no te conozco

Ella era veloz, Kagura venia detrás de nosotros, lo único que hacia era moverme. Ella lanzo una sustancia de color verde.

-¿Qué es le pregunte?

-es una sustancia que espanta a los youkais- dijo sango, se la lanzo a Kagura

Kagura se alejo de nosotros, "ese fue su único intento de salvarme", que patético Naraku se va a molestar mucho conmigo y con Kagura, especialmente con ella por no cuidarme bien, ¿Qué hare?, debo soltarme.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la exterminadora, mientras que yo trataba de liberarme- deja de hacerlo te caerás

-lo se, es lo que ora estoy tratando de hacer

-¡Kagome te volviste loca!- dijo tratando de sujetarme por mas tiempo- ¡no puedo más!

Me soltó, caí entre los arbole, mientras caía veía su rostro horrorizado y asustado de lo sucedido.

"Ahora que hago", pensaba mientras caía a gran altura, no va a doler, por favor que no duela. No me lo esperaba pero alguien me cogió antes de que cayera, tenia los ojos cerrados, yo ya sabia quien era.

-Naraku- dije mientras abría los ojos, pero no era ella; me quede horrorizada cuando me dijo:

-Kagome, que bueno que estés bien- ese era el Hanyou llamado Inuyasha

Me llevo a una cueva pequeña, ahí perdí las esperanzas jamás me encontrarían aquí, yo no quería morir carbonizada con uno de sus crueles ataque

-¡no te tengo miedo!- le dije haciéndome la valiente, pero no duro por mucho tiempo- ¡por favor no me mates!- dije poniéndome de rodillas- además si lo haces seria injusto, yo no tengo armas como para defenderme.

El cayo junto al frente mío y me abrazo diciéndome: "creí que nunca podría hacer esto"

Me quede congelada por un momento, no entendía nada ¿yo lo conozco?, ¿Por qué hace esto?, y muchas otras preguntas no entendía su actitud.

-estas bien- me dijo

-no entiendo, ¿Quién eres tu?- dije seria, parándome para verlo mejor- y ¿Por qué me abrazas?, es que… ¿no piensas matarme?

-¿Por qué haría eso?- dijo imitándome- de verdad lamento lo que paso con Kikyo, no sabia que estabas ahí

-¿de que estas hablando?, y ¿Quién es esa Kikyo?- dije molesta

-no recuerdas nada

-¿de que?- dije confundida- no recuerdo haberte conocido nunca, ahora ya me voy

-no te muevas Kagome- me dijo tapándome la boca

Vi hacia donde el miraba, era Kagura tenia que llamar su atención con alguna cosa, pero como he sido raptada por este hanyou.

-ven, y no hagas ningún ruido- dijo saliendo cuidadosamente de la cueva

Kagura estaba ahí, el no quería ser visto pero yo si, tenia miedo que esta pensando hacer conmigo, llegamos a una cascada, que tenia una cueva oculta detrás de esa gran cantidad de agua.

-Miroku has descubierto algo- dijo el hanyou al monje

-señorita Kagome que gusto volver a verla- dijo el monje del nombre Miroku saludándome- si Inuyasha si ella bebe esta sustancia tal vez recuerde algo de su pasado temporalmente

-¿Cómo que temporalmente?- dijo el hanyou, el noto que estaba confundida y me dijo- Kagome, por favor siéntate allá

Me mando aun rincón donde no se le oía nada de lo que conversaban, después de unos minutos llego la exterminadora con un zorrito y con un gatito de dos colas.

-¡Kagome!- el pequeño grito de felicidad al verme, vino corriendo a mi y me abrazo, la primera palabra que recordé fue Shippo

-Shippo- dije cuidadosamente, todos se sorprendieron

-¿Kagome nos recuerdas?- dijo la exterminadora

-no, no se quienes son- dije seriamente- esa palabra, no se porque pero se me vino a la mente de un momento a otro

-señorita Kagome- dijo el monje acercándose con cuidado- somos sus amigos- sentí que alguien me sobaba los glúteos, instantáneamente me pare y abrace a la primera persona que encontré

-monje pervertido así nunca nos va a entender- dijo Inuyasha, sosteniéndome en sus brazos

Me solté del hanyou y me puse un poco lejos de ellos para mirarlos bien.

-miren no se quienes son y porque me quieren, así que alguien me podría explicar sin hacer alguna barbaridad

-Kagome tu eres nuestra amiga, no perteneces a este mundo, luchas con nosotros para derrotar a Naraku, y estas enamorada de Inuyasha, pero lamentablemente una noche lo viste con Kikyo, Naraku aprovecho y te rapto borrando todo tu pasado, y ahora no nos recuerdas

Estaba totalmente confundida, no pertenezco a este mundo, entonces de donde soy, me cuestionaba a mi misma, no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

**XXX- con NARAKU**

-Kagura- dijo Naraku- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-se la llevaron, no fue mi culpa, ella no se quedo donde yo le dije que se quedara

-no estas haciendo esfuerzos, para que te de tu libertad- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- olvidaste que tengo tu corazón, y en cualquier momento puedo matarte si es que me fallas

-por favor, no lo hagas- dijo rogándole- la traeré de vuelta cueste lo que me cueste, eso espero

**CONTINUARA **

* * *

por fa comenten


	6. Un dia junto a ti

La tristeza de Kagome

Un día junto a ti

No entiendo de que están hablando, si no pertenezco aquí, ¿de donde soy?, que me están tratando de decir, repentinamente se resbalaron unas lagrimas por mi mejilla.

-Kagome…- dijo el pequeño zorrito- ¿Por qué lloras?

-no entiendo nada- dije secándome las lagrimas- si no pertenezco aquí… ¡¿de donde soy?

El hanyou me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta la puerta.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?, ¿adonde la llevas?- dijo Sango preocupada

-debe saber la verdad

Ya afuera de la cueva me subió en su espalda, era muy rápido, se detuvo en un árbol grande igual que los otros, pero este tiene algo especial, ¿Qué será?.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte

-donde por primera vez te conocí y donde me viste besando a Kikyo- dijo algo triste

-es muy lindo y grande, pero hay algo que lo hace diferente a los otros

-es un árbol del tiempo- dijo mirando el árbol

-¿árbol del tiempo?- dije observando detalladamente- ¿Qué hace?

-una vez alguien me dijo que este árbol se conecta a otras épocas- dijo acercándose a mi

-¡no te acerques!- grite apartándome- ¡no confió en ti!

-Kagome- dijo tratando de detenerme-la verdad lo siento, déjame que te explique todo

Acepte, pues de todos modos el no me iba a dejar ir; me recosté en el tronco del árbol del tiempo, el se sentó a mi lado, esta vez no me asuste ni por nada por el estilo, simplemente deje que me explicara todo acerca de mi.

-Kagome, tu no perteneces a esta época

-no pertenezco a esta época, eso no tiene sentido y ¿de donde dices que soy?, si no pertenezco aquí- dije sarcástica y un poco enojada; yo creo las palabras de Naraku, aunque no me haiga dicho de donde soy

-te caíste a un pozo devorador de huesos, y llegaste a esta época; perteneces a un mundo donde hay carrozas de acero, cajas mágicas y otro tipo de cosas que no se que serán

El siguió explicando muchas cosas, me conto sobre él, sobre mi familia y algo llamado exámenes, y me dijo que Naraku era un ser maligno que solo quería ver la perla con pura maldad; eso no se lo podía creer, siempre Naraku se comporto de una manera tan buena conmigo, pero siempre me decía: "aun guardas algo de dulzura en tu corazón", nunca entendí lo que quería decir, no se lo dije a Inuyasha, bueno no planeaba decírselo.

-en una ocasión casi logran convertirte en uno de sus servidores, pero fuiste muy fuerte y no lo lograron convertirte- dijo algo triste- llegue tarde, lo siento Kagome; gracias a mi ahora estas así

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte

-antes eras muy alegre y optimista, siempre sonreías y animabas a las personas con tu perseverancia; y ahora gracias a mi descuido estas así- dijo molesto, retomo la compostura- ahora no sonríes, estas demasiado palida, he notado que tienes algunas heridas y moretones- dijo algo triste- y todo esto es por mi culpa, me he dejado llevar otra vez por mi tristeza de haber perdido a Kikyo, y has vuelto a caer en las manos de Naraku- se veía muy triste, me acerque un poco a el y le dije:

-si lo que dices es verdad te creo, pero no puedo escapar de Naraku- dije abrazando mis piernas- un día Kagura me dijo: "me gustaría ser libre como el viento", "eres libre- respondí yo", "no entiendes Kagome mientras que Naraku tenga nuestros corazones, tendrá el poder de destruirnos en cualquier momento- dijo ella", "no creo que él haga eso- dije en un suspiro"

-además de tu aura, el tiene tu corazón

-si, pero es imposible que se lo quites- dije explicándole donde estaba mi corazón- el lo tiene escondido, nadie sabe donde; pero yo tengo una solución, Kagura me dijo que si le obedecía y le era fiel me devolvería mi corazón

-Kagome, pero eso seria muy peligroso para ti

-no importa, si es cierto lo que dices…- dije recostándome en su hombro- quiero estar contigo

-Kagome…, gracias- dijo rodeando con su brazo mi cintura…

**XXX- con NARAKU**

**-**no puedes dejar que escape- dijo Hakudoshi- recuerda que ella puede recuperar su esencia

-puede recuperar su esencia, pero no su corazón- dijo el malvado Hanyou

-¿sabes donde esta Kagome?- pregunto Hakudoshi

-esta con el grupo de Inuyasha, pero Kagome esta muy confundida

-¿de verdad lo crees?- dijo Hakudoshi cuestionándolo

-si, pero de todos modos Kagura ya ha ido a buscarla; Hakudoshi

-si señor- dijo poniéndose en pose de reverencia

-¿has encontrado mas fragmentos?

-algunos cuantos- dijo sacándolos del bolsillo- se los arrebate a un grupo de monjes que iban por el camino

-muy bien, ahora sigue con tu trabajo

-si

Hakudoshi salió del castillo, Naraku esperaba a otra persona, el necesitaba hablar con ella sobre algunos asuntos pendientes.

**XXX-con Inuyasha y Kagome**

-¿este es el pozo?- pregunte

-si, ¿quiere ir?- me pregunto

-pues claro- le tome de la mano y salte con el al pozo

Cuando llegamos el me ayudo a salir, abrió la puerta y vi un hermoso paisaje de primavera, entramos a la casa, había una pequeña nota encima de la mesa que decía:

_Kagome, hemos ganado un viaje en un crucero por un mes, lamentamos no poderte llevar pero de todos modos tu estarías en el Sengoku._

_Hemos dejado comida en la nevera para una semana, cuídate._

_Espero que nos perdone, bye. _

-no hay nadie- dije algo decepcionada

-¿quieres ver tu habitación?- pregunto subiendo las escaleras

-¿de verdad?- dije algo emocionada

Salí corriendo, cuando entre era todo lo que había soñado, una cama acolchonada y suave, en el baño un yacusi grande, era todo lo que quería. Empecé a recordar un poco, abrí los cajones para asegurarme de que no estuviera imaginando cosas.

-¡lo encontré!- grite emocionada mientras abrazaba mi uniforme del colegio

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto Inuyasha al ver lo emocionada que estaba

-mi uniforme del colegio, y mi álbum de fotos- dije mientras lo abría- creo que recuerdo a mis amigas

-¿si?, has tenido un buen progreso

-ella es Ayumi, Eri, Yuka y el es Hoyo del salón B.- dije emocionada de poder recordarlos

-¿quieres seguir viendo mas cosas?- me pregunto mientras que me daba la mano para ayudarme a pararme

-si

Baje rápido las escaleras, vi el árbol del tiempo y tenía la misma energía que el del Sengoku, Inuyasha estaba en la cocina, no tengo idea de que estaba buscando, seguí viendo el resto de la casa, cuando entre al comedor había un gran espejo ahí, por primera vez pude observarme bien. Llevaba puesto una túnica oscura de sacerdotisa, con dos cintas un blanca y una morada, aquel traje me hacia ver palida y muy seria.

Mi estomago empezó a sonar, eso significaba que tenia hambre, ¿ a se cuanto no he comido algo?, entre a la cocina y calenté uno de las comidas que me había dejado mi mamá, por otra parte Inuyasha estaba comiendo una de esas sopas instantáneas con extra fideos, al parecer a el le gustaba y mucho.

El sol ya estaba en su punto cuando regresamos al Sengoku, Inuyasha y yo caminamos por el valle tomados de la mano.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha- ¿Cómo te sientes en el grupo de Naraku?

-estoy bien, todos son muy buenos conmigo, Kagura y Kanna son como hermanas Kagura es la mayor y Kanna la menor, ella siempre ha dicho que es como mi niñera; por otra parte Hakudoshi a veces me enseña algunas técnicas de pelea- dije algo alegre- y por ultimo Naraku, el me da muchas cosas

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó

-mira este brazalete, es mi favorito- dije mostrándoselo- gracias a el no me lastimo mucho

-¿y que hay de esas heridas?- dijo señalando mis piernas y mis manos

-cuando salte del árbol, caí un poco mal- dije agachando la mirada

-lo siento, todo esto es mi culpo- dijo Inuyasha

Cuando alce el rostro el estaba delante mío, tomo mis manos...

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

para todos los lectores de mi fic gracias por comentar, disculpen si he subido los cap muy lentos es que estas semanas he estado muy ocupada con lo de estudiar.

los cap. saldran cada semana asi que esten atentos.


	7. Disfraz

La tristeza de Kagome

Disfraz

Tonta Kagome, porque saliste de tu escondite- pensaba Kagura

-ya basta Kagura después de todo solo fue tu culpa- dijo Hakudoshi

-¡no me culpes!, porque entonces no la cuidas tu- dijo enojada- Kanna la has encontrado

-Si, está cerca del pozo devora huesos- dijo

-hay que dejar que se diviertan un poco, Jajaja…

**XXX-con INUYASHA Y KAGOME **

Estábamos tomados de las manos, alce el rostro lentamente para encontrarme con el de el.

-no te preocupes- dije dándole consuelo

-esto es mi culpa y nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar- dijo muy triste agachando la mirada

-sabes, no quiero llevar esto a la violencia- dije alzándole el rostro para que me mirada a los ojos- Naraku me dijo, que si era buena y obediente me daría mi libertad

-Kagome, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- dijo preocupado

-es sencillo, fingiré- dije cogiendo mi arco

-clara, y ¿en las batallas que tengamos entre nosotros?

-simplemente no paliare con ustedes, tal vez si pero será como jugar

-no me convence este plan, tomaría mucho tiempo- dijo Inuyasha dudando

- es lo mas sencillo y menos peligroso que hay- dije triunfante

-y ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?-dijo abrazándome

-Inuyasha , no puedo- dije separándome de el- no podemos pensar en esto ahora, además siento que tu no has tomado una decisión

-¿Qué decisión?- dijo muy asustado y sin aun entender la pregunta

-la primera vez que te vi, oí tu voz caí en una profunda depresión, cuando me di cuenta había una imagen tuya, estabas con una sacerdotisa

-¿Kikyo?

-ambos estaban besándose- dije triste, apartándome completamente de el- por eso no creo conveniente que seamos mas que amigos

-¿no confías en mi?

-no es eso, pero quiero estar completamente segura de que me amas, no que lo demuestres con palabras, sino con acciones

-Kagome yo…

-lo puedes hacer… ¿verdad Inuyasha?- pregunte, acercándome un poco a él

-Kagome te prometo que no te volveré a fallar- dijo tomándome nuevamente en sus brazos

XXX- con Kagura

-ya estamos cerca verdad Kanna- dijo Kagura volando sobre los arboles con gran velocidad

-si, pero espera- dijo Kanna- Kagome ya no se encuentra ahí, y no esta con Inuyasha se encuentra sola

-dame su ubicación

-justo debajo de nosotros

Kagura se detuvo bruscamente y descendió para encontrar a la joven extraviada, Kagome estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-¡Kagome!- grito Kagura- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-estuve encerrada, fui prisionera de aquellos malvados jóvenes- dijo muy asustada

-¿Cómo escapaste?- pregunto Kagura, sospechando de la miko de trajes oscuros

- fueron a cazar, me quede sola con el pequeño, fue sencillo- dijo victoriosamente- le dije que tenia mucha sed, el pequeño Youkai salió a traerme un poco de agua, ahí fue donde escape, corrí entre los bosques y me aleje completamente de ellos

-¿no te buscaron?

-de hecho, si- dijo engañando eficazmente a Kagura- pero gracias a la pócima muy efectiva que me diste no sintieron mi aroma y pude escapar

-Kagome debes tener hambre, ¿quieres comer?- dijo Kagura amablemente

-si, desde ayer no he comido nada- dijo Kagome engañando a todos lo que estaban presentes, excepto a Kagura

"que niña tan inteligente", "como osa a mentirnos, pero si tiene un plan para liberarse de Naraku la apoyare en todo lo que necesite" pensaba Kagura para dar una respuesta clara- entonces que esperamos vamos a casa

-si Kagura

**XXX- en el CASTILLO DE NARAKU**

-Kagome, que bueno es volverte a ver, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Naraku

-muy bien señor- dijo Kagome haciendo una pose de reverencia

-debes estar muy agotada

-si, de hecho tengo mucho sueño, he estado caminando estos días sin rumbo y escapando de mis secuestradores

-pobre Kagome, ¡Kanna!- dijo Naraku llamándola- muéstrale a Kagome su nuevo cuarto

-¿nuevo cuarto?- dijo Kagura

-si, Kagome ha demostrado que se merece mi confianza; pero no le puedo dar todavía su libertad- respondió para luego decirle algo a Kagome- si te esfuerzas mas y demuestras ser mucho mejor que nosotros, obtendrás tu libertad mi querida Kagome, ahora descansa todo lo que puedas, la próxima semana viajaras en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon –si, señor- dijo Kagome despidiéndose de una manera muy cortes

Los días pasaban y Kagome no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha, ya se cumplía la semana, ella no sabia lo que le esperaba pero tenia que esmerarse para que le dieran su preciada y amada libertad.

El plan iba a la perfección, aprendió nuevos trucos para enfrentar y siempre cuando iba a practicar con Hakudoshi sus técnicas aprendidas, ella salía vencedora aunque el tuviese mas experiencia y perteneciera a un fragmento de Naraku, el sabia perfectamente que no le podía obligar mas.

También Naraku le regalo una peineta que le iba a servir para leer mentes, la única mente que no podía leer era la de él y la de las mas importantes extensiones que tiene. Después de eso le regalo nuevos atuendo muy bonitos pero de colores serios, su favorito, era el plateado; tenia un diseño muy complejo, estaba compuesto por una falda de color azul como la noche con destellos plateados que representaban las estrellas, en la parte de arriba era como una blusa de seda muy bonita con el mismo diseño que la falda, pero lo mas importante eran los cinturones de plata, eran cuatro muy hermosos, le encantaba ese atuendo lo usaba para días especiales, aunque nada mas lo usara una vez, la primera ves que lo uso fue en la cena que hizo Naraku para celebrar su victoria entre el gigante y ella, claro que con los nuevos trucos ella ganó, después de eso no lo ha vuelto a usar.

Naraku le pidió a Kagome con anticipación que ordene lo que va llevar para el viaje; el viaje iba a durar dos semanas, se iría naturalmente con Kagura, Hakudoshi tenia otra tarea, Naraku no me quiso decir porque Hakudoshi no nos iba a acompañar supongo que algo ha de tramar. Kanna se marcharía a china para traer el árbol más pequeño que existe este dice que tiene poderes extraordinarios.

El día ya había llegado estaba lista para ir, pero la pregunta era estoy lista para encontrarme otra vez con Inuyasha…

**CONTINUARA **

* * *

**espero que les guste este capitulo, no sabia como seguirlo pero un toque de inspiracion me vino jajaja XD.**

**bueno BYE, y comenten pliss, su opinion es la mas importante =)**


	8. Los fragmentos de la perla parte 1

La tristeza de Kagome

Los fragmentos de la perla parte 1

-Kagome no va a estar aquí- dijo Sango arecostandose en un árbol

-eso no nos ayudara-dijo Miroku- el objetivo del viaje es que ella pueda recolectar fragmentos, y cuantos mas tenga, Naraku se va a hacer invencible

-Kagome no va a hacerlo- dijo Inuyasha muy confiado- ella ahora esta de nuestro lado

-si, pero aun asi tiene que serle fiel a Naraku si es que quiere libertad- dijo Sango

-tenemos que recolectar mas fragmentos que ella- dijo Shippo

-si, pero ella era la que nos indicaba donde estaban los fragmentos- dijo Sango acariciando a Kirara- sin ella no podemos encontrarlos

-lo haremos- dijo Inuyasha- solo tenemos que esforzarnos mas

**XXX- con KAGOME**

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Kagura

-si- todo estaba listo, llevaba dos trajes ya que no regresaría en varias semanas es duro dejar mi verdadero hogar, pero esto es lo que implica recuperarlo. Tengo que obedecer a Naraku si es que quiero mi libertad y vivir feliz al lado de la persona que una vez ame.

-buena suerte Kagome- dijo Hakudoshi

-gracias, que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda

Subí en la pluma de Kagura, viajamos durante muchas horas, no sentía la presencia de ningún fragmento. Esto era agotador y muy aburrido.

-¿sientes la presencia de algún fragmento?- pregunto Kagura muy seria

-no, no he sentido nada desde que salimos del castillo- respondí muy seria, pues en eso no debía mentir

Estábamos muy cerca del monte Fuji, el mas alto y reconocido de Japón hay muchas leyendas acerca de el una es el de la princesa Kaguya, esa es mi favorita. Cerca del monte sentí la presencia de algunos fragmentos, tenia que decírselo a Kagura.

-Kagura, siento la presencia de algunos fragmentos debajo de nosotros

-ya- dijo mientras maniobraba su pluma para bajar

Había un moustro gigante debajo de nosotros, tenia dos cabezas y su cuerpo era de forma de un león; el fragmento se encontraba en una de las dos cabezas que tenia.

No se veía muy fuerte, pero no debo cuestionar nada; Kagura lanzo uno de sus ataques, poderosos pero no le hizo gran daño, le lance una de mis flechas a una de sus cabezas, debo decir que mi golpee nos dio mucha ventaja pero no por demasiado tiempo.

-¡Kagome debes darle donde esta el fragmento!- grito Kagura

-¡¿pero como?- grite, no sabia como hacerlo y desde que ángulo- ¡distráelo!

Subí inmediatamente a un árbol, tomando una posición detrás de el, sabia perfectamente a donde dispárale esta era mi oportunidad, lance la flecha cayo justamente donde yo quería que cayera, el moustro quedo completamente carbonizado.

-muy bien Kagome- dijo Kagura acerándose a los restos, cuando intento coger el fragmento de la perla algo le impidió hacerlo

-yo lo hare- dije mientras me acerba a cogerlo, inmediatamente cuando lo cogí el fragmento paso de un color gris a un color muy parecido al blanco puro

Después de eso llegamos a una cueva con una bruja muy poderosa, Kagura le ofreció unirse al grupo de Naraku ella rechazo la oferta y Kagura con un movimiento completamente nuevo la aniquilo como si fuese un insecto, ya llevábamos cuatro fragmentos cuando tropezamos con una pandilla de hombre que destruían todo lo que se atravesaba en su paso, no tuve piedad con esos barbáricos, Kagura me felicito por mi nuevo logro ahora llevábamos seis fragmentos y andábamos muy lejos del castillo.

-¿Cuándo podremos regresar?- pregunte

- naturalmente Naraku nos permite regresar cuando hagamos terminado lo encomendado

-¿Cuántos fragmentos debemos recolectar para regresar?

-esta vez son pocos, creo que podemos regresar con mas de 30

-¿30?,nos tomara mucho tiempo- dije observando el frasco de fragmentos que habíamos recolectado, pensándolo bien si llevo mas fragmentos de los que me indico Naraku me daría mi libertad, pero le daría mas poder a él, no se cual elegir si los dos me benefician y me traen desgracias.

-se que son muchos, pero debemos cumplir sus ordenes ¿entendido?

-si

**XXX- con NARAKU **

**-**Kikyo, que bueno que viniste- dijo Naraku sarcásticamente- el plan no esta saliendo como quería

-es tu culpa, no mía- dijo la miko

Kagome era muy fuerte, pero cuando le robaron su bondad solo quedo un poco en su corazón, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, Kagura fue la primera que se dio cuenta, con el transcurso del tiempo también Naraku logro darse cuenta y por aquella razón se invento la escusa de mandar a Kagome junto con Kagura a buscar los fragmentos, el sabia exactamente como acabar de una vez con el alma de Kagome.

La respuesta era sencilla, ella aun amaba a Inuyasha, aunque estuviera muy confundida, Naraku si lo sabia y no lo dudaría jamás; había algo que se interponía entre Inuyasha y Kagome, Kikyo fue el anterior amor de Inuyasha, como saben Inuyasha siempre ha preferido estar con Kikyo que con Kagome. Naraku no quería hacer sufrir a Kagome pero era necesario hacerlo para corromperle el corazón.

-Kikyo ¿has tenido alguna oportunidad de que Kagome los viera juntos?

-no, Kagome no sale mucho del castillo- dijo algo fastidiada- y como lo sabrás como nos puede ver si esta ahí

-querida Kikyo esta es tu oportunidad como para que los vea juntos y que al fin puedas deshacerte de la persona que mas odias en el mundo

-te equivocas, mi querido Naraku la persona que mas odio en el mundo eres tu!- dijo lanzando una de sus flechas sagradas, Naraku la esquivo velozmente

-sabia que harías eso, eres tan predecible; ahora se útil y has lo que te he dicho; pero esta vez si no me obedeces- dijo tomando un cuchillo- ¡acabare contigo!- Naraku lanzo el cuchillo que cayo muy cerca de Kikyo.

**XXX-con KAGOME**

Ya habíamos recorrido mucho y teníamos 10 fragmentos nos faltaban bastante, ya estábamos de noche, estábamos acampando en un prado muy despejado se podían ver la estrellas, había una en especial que era muy hermosa, de repente Kagura dijo:

-los fragmentos son demasiados, y pensar que pueden ser como este conjunto de estrellas, poco valiosas pero muy hermosas

-nos tomaría mucho tiempo si fuese así, y además están esparcidas por bastantes lugares

-si, es cierto- dijo muy triste- pero al menos tienes escapatoria

-¿escapatoria?- dije asustada, ¿ya se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy ideando un plan para librarme de Naraku?

-no finjas Kagome, por lo menos a ti Naraku te quiere y te aprecia, te considera muy importante. A mi tan solo me trata como a otro ser insignificante que exista.

-¿así?

-no te has dado cuenta, esos vestidos, joyas, aquellos regalos que no se los da a nadie; tu eres muy importante para él

La verdad si me había dado cuenta, pero el tan solo quiere mis ojos y esta buscando la manera de sepárame por completo del bien, cosa que nunca haré, porque Inuyasha y yo nos queremos mucho y los dos lucharemos por el bien cueste lo que cueste.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Kagome esta perdida en un bosque, Kagura se aleja por completo de ella; Naraku sabe que Kagome vuelve a sentir algo por Inuyasha y planea una trampa, véanlo en el próximo capitulo estrenado el 18 de setiembre!

* * *

disculpenme este cap esta un poquito peque, pero el proximo sera mas amplio.

gracias por leer mi fic, y pliss comenten quiero saber que es lo que piensan y que es lo que quieren leer en este fic =)

BYE


	9. Los fragmentos de la perla parte 2

L a tristeza de Kagome

Los fragmentos de la perla Parte 2

Todo estaba oscuro Kagome dormía, mientras Kagura caminaba poe el misterioso bosque buscando a Hakudoshi, ambos habían quedado en verse; Hakudoshi le iba a informar los planes de Naraku para Kagome.

Algo cayo inesperadamente de los arboles, Kagura con una sonrisa dijo:

-al fin te encuentro

-debo decir que eres un muy lenta- dijo Hakudoshi medio burlón

-Kagome no podía dormir de todos modos creo que esta asustada por algo; bueno dime lo que tengo que hacer

-Kagura tu papel aquí es muy importante, tendrás que guiar a Inuyasha hacia Kagome, y luego separarlos

-ya, pero hasta ahora no veo en que beneficiaria a Naraku

-cuando los separes, Inuyasha se encontrara inesperadamente con Kikyo; dejaras a Kagome cerca de donde se encuentren los dos

-eso la lastimara mucho- dijo Kagura muy triste porque no quería ver a Kagome sufrir

-ese es el punto, y lo tendrás que hacer, si es que quieres aun conservar tu vida

**XXX-con KAGOME**

El día estaba nublado, todo se veía muy triste, Kagura se encontraba justo donde se estaba ayer, nada había pasado en el transcurrir de la noche. me voltee tan solo un segundo y ella se encontraba detrás de mi como si se hubiese levantado antes que yo.

-¿lista Kagome?- pregunto sacando la pluma de su cabello

-si- me subí inmediatamente a la pluma, esto ya se había hecho costumbre y se me staba facilitando mas

Vi el frasco de fragmentos tan solo teníamos 17, eran muchos para mi pero pocos para Naraku.

Me olvide por completo de eso y me concentre mas en mi trabajo, nos dirigíamos hacia la criatura poderosa que tenia eso fragmentos, no se cuantos tendría pero se sentía que eran muchos calculando unos 3 o 4 , y es obvio que tendré que luchar duro para vencerlo.

-ten cuidado Kagome- dijo Kagura saltando de la pluma

Cuando lo vi, media casi 6 m. y no quiero saber cuan fuerte era.

-usa tus flechas de sacerdotisa- grito Kagura

-si- cogí una flecha y estaba a punto de lanzarla, pero el moustro volteo y fue en mi captura-¡Kagura!

-apártate Kagome-dijo previniéndome- danza de las cuchillas

Lance una de mis flechas justo donde estaban los cuatro fragmentos, ese había sido un tonto al ponérselos juntos aunque fuese grande era muy lento; Kagura lanzo uno de sus ataque y yo volví a lanzar una flecha y con eso al fin lo destruimos. Me acerque y cogí los fragmentos, de mis recuerdo ya no le tenia tanto asco a la sangre de ese desagradable youkai.

-muy bien Kagome faltan pocos, puedes descansar, hoy has hecho un gran trabajo, ahora me toca a mi

-si- aunque hubiese dormido mucho no se significaba que no estuviese cansada, al contrario estaba agotadísima tenia ganas de dormir para siempre; simplemente puedo decir que me quede dormida y no abrí los ojos durante un largo rato

**XXX- con KAGURA **

-muy bien Kagome faltan muy pocos, puedes descansar, hoy has hecho un gran trabajo, ahora me toca a mi

-si- dijo quedándose profundamente dormida

Volé buscando a Inuyasha y su grupo, Hakudoshi no había pensado en eso, también tenia que alejarlos de el, para que los dos estén solos y compartan juntos mas tiempo.

-los encontré- dije satisfactoriamente

Coloque algunas trampas como para separarlos, seria fácil ; empecé por la gatita un poco de gas somnífero para ella seria genial, y claro poner la trampa para Sango y Miroku de la red en el árbol es la mas común de todas, y después ese pequeño será fácil, con lo cobarde que es saldrá huyendo.

Minutos mas tarde…

-¡Kagura!- grito Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, que bueno volverte a ver- dije sarcásticamente- ahh, parece que tus amigos no están, eso te deja indefenso

-no juegues Kagura- dijo sacando la espada- viento cortante

"maldito Inuyasha, casi me da"- pensó Kagura sujetándose fuertemente a su pluma

Lance uno de mis ataque, no tenia que darle, pero me daban ganas después de lo que me hizo, lo guie en donde estaba Kagome, claro el como siempre me siguió.

Cuando llegue me escondí detrás de un árbol, Kagome estaba ahí, ¿Qué le pasaría?, es que estaba llorando, y hasta gritaba. Inuyasha no hizo mas que detenerse y tratar de calmar a Kagome.

**XXX-con KAGOME **

Todo se veía tan real, los arbole, las plantas, hasta el pequeño riachuelo que estaba enfrente de mi; todo se veía tan perfecto. Me adentre en el bosque, no podía creer lo que veía, un joven de cabello plateado, con unos ojos de color dorado, supe que el era Inuyasha.

Me acerque a hablarle.

-Inuyasha, hola- dije feliz de verle, no me respondió, ni me hizo caso- Inuyasha?...-volví a decir

De los arbustos salió la misma sacerdotisa que había visto en mis recuerdos anteriores, y si no me equivocaba iba a pasar lo mismo que paso esa vez.

-NO!, Inuyasha no puedes hacerme eso!- grite desesperada tratando que alguien me hiciera caso. -¡Inuyasha!, no por favor- dije casi llorando- no me hagas esto

Salí corriendo, me adentre mas al bosque, aun lugar donde nadie me pudiese encontrar nunca; yo quería estar sola, no quería nadie a mi lado que me traicionara como lo hizo Inuyasha.

De repente sentí que alguien me movía suave entente, abrí los ojos lentamente esperando ver a Kagura, cuando me di cuenta que era Inuyasha, dueño de mis pesadillas y mi eterno amor condicional.

Me tenia entre sus brazos, estaba totalmente confundida, hace unos minutos estaba sola y ahora estaba con Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-bien, tan bien como para pararme- dije levantándome, pero algo en mi fallo haciéndome caer, por suerte el me atrapo antes de que me golpeara mas de lo que ya estaba

-no creo que estés como tu dices-dijo cargándome como una niña que no pudiese caminar

Me llevo hasta el tronco del árbol donde ahí nos recostamos los dos, empezamos a hablar sobre como el me había encontrado a mi, el me dijo:

-estaba siguiendo a Kagura, pero me tropecé contigo

-¿Kagura?, no la he visto desde la mañana

-¿quieres caminar?- pregunto

-me gustaría, pero si Kagura regresa…

-no te preocupes Kagome todo saldrá bien- me dio la mano y me ayudo a pararme

Los dos íbamos de la mano al caminar era muy feliz estando al lado de Inuyasha, pero recordé a aquella sacerdotisa y no me aguante y le pregunte:

-Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se llama esa sacerdotisa?

-Kikyo- dijo avergonzado- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-bueno, es que quiero saber…- que tonta, me dije a mi misma; como podía preguntarle eso

-¿Qué pasa?

-no, nada- dije muy apenada, pero tenia que ser valiente y aclarar las cosas- es que quiero saber que tiene que ver Kikyo conmigo- el inmediatamente aparto la vista y la puso en dirección al piso, yo lo imite, y continúe- además quiero saber, ¿Qué es ella contigo?

Es como si hubiese dicho algo malo porque inmediatamente el se quedo inmóvil, no dio ninguna señal de vida.

-se que tu estabas enamorado de Kikyo, pero no se que guarda conmigo esa sacerdotisa

-tu eres su reencarnación

-¡¿Qué?- no lo podía creer, yo su reencarnación, es una locura

-ella fue forzada a venir a este mundo otra vez

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-nos engañaron, hace 50 los dos fuimos forzados a matarnos- dijo muy triste

-tu aun la sigue amando verdad; se que la amas y yo puedo respetar eso- me pare, había sido una completa idiota al dar mi corazón

-Kagome, ¿adonde vas?

-a buscar a Kagura- el ya se había parado y me estaba siguiendo, no podría mostrarle mi dolor que sentía al no ser correspondida; me sentía tan mal- ese día dijiste que me amabas, ¿es cierto?

-Kagome yo…

-no quiero darte lastima Inuyasha, no tienes que fingir- quería llorar pero me contuve- Inuyasha yo te amo y quiero saber si soy correspondida; creo que soy el segundo plato de mesa y entre Kikyo y yo tu la eliges a ella; tan solo dime para no seguir sufriendo mas contigo

-Kagome, esto es muy difícil para mi- dijo nervioso, lo sabia la prefería a ella- Kikyo dio su vida por mi y no quiero traicionarla

-gracias eso me bastaba- dije furiosa, me di una vuelta y seguí caminando

-Kagome, ¡espera!- el trato de alcanzarme y lo consiguió, me tomo por los brazos y me volteo para verme a los ojos, aparte la vista pero no funciono el me tomo el rostro y me obligo verle a los ojos

-Kagome, yo te amo; cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz y aliviado, no se porque pero últimamente me siento muy solo, desde que tu no esta no he vuelto a sonreír hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar, sabia que me querías matar y todo eso fue mi culpa; pero como ya te lo dije no puedo traicionar a Kikyo

-Inuyasha yo te amo, y mucho- no aguante y empecé a llorar; el me abrazo muy fuerte, yo desde que lo conocí me había sentido muy atraída por el, pero me costaba creer que en mis pensamientos siempre estuviese con esa sacerdotisa

XXX- con KAGURA

-hay que cursis- dije, que pena por mí que tenía que vigilarlos todo el tiempo, pobre Kagome no sabe lo que le espera, pero espero que Naraku acabe de una vez por todas con esto de hacer sufrir a Kagome.

Pasaron horas, no paraban de caminar, hicieron un monton de cosas una de ella fue irse al lago, Kagome se estaba lavando las manos y Inuyasha estaba atrás de ella, claro que el la empujo, pero Kagome es lista asi que se sujeto de el y envés de que ella cayera el acabo en el agua. Después de eso Kagome le dijo:

-sabes quiero regresar a ese lugar donde fuimos aquella vez, seguro que ellos aun no regresan

-me parece una buena idea, y podríamos comprar sopas instantáneas

-tu y tus sopas, es que tanto te gustan

Caminaron hacia un pozo, se lanzaron y desaparecieron; eso no se lo iba a decir a Naraku. Espere durante 2 horas hasta que regresaron, creo que allí había bastante tiempo ahora es mi turno de llevarme a Kagome, pero no lo tenia que hacer escandalosamente.

Salí de los arbustos, sin que me vean, subí a mi pluma y me eleve donde ellos me pudieran ver, inmediatamente Kagome dijo:

-es Kagura, seguro me anda buscando

-espero volverte a ver Kagome- dijo Inuyasha, se le veía muy triste de despedirse de ella

-igual yo; te quiero- en los ojos de Kagome se veían sus verdaderos sentimientos; amor, tristeza, esperanza, pero ningún sentimiento que este relacionado con el odio, es completamente natural viniendo de ella

Kagome salió corriendo, adentrándose en los arbole, yo la seguí pero sin que ella se de cuenta. Sabia donde iba a llegar así que me adelante, la espere sentada mirando el cielo, cuando llego ella me dijo:

-lo siento, es que te estabas demorando mucho y me aburrí de esperar así que salí a caminar

-que bien que te haigas tomado tu tiempo para explorar, pero para la próxima trata de llegar mas temprano- miro el horizonte y se avergonzó mucho pues el sol ya se había ido desde hace bastantes horas- sabes, creo que deberías ir a dormir

-si- la pobre lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyarse en un árbol

Habían pasado varias horas cuando me di cuenta que ya se había quedado dormida, fui a buscar a Hakudoshi, el llevaría acabo el plan de llevar a Inuyasha al lado de Kikyo

**CONTINUARA **

Disculpen si me demoro en subir otro capitulo, estamos entrando en exámenes y la verdad es que no me sobra nada de tiempo, asi que probablemente el próximo cap., saldrá para la segunda semana de octubre, BYE y síganme escribiendo aprecio sus comentarios, y pues Inuyasha si va a mandar al diablo a Kikyo jajaja, después de todo le hace la vida miserable a Kagome ;)


	10. en el castillo de Naraku

La tristeza de Kagome

De regreso al palacio

XXX.-con KAGURA

-Hakudoshi, a la hora que llegas

-¿y Kagome?- pregunto el niño

-está descansando en la orilla de un árbol- dije, honestamente, aunque sabía que esto le iba a doler a Kagome, no podía hacer otra cosa para conseguir mi libertad

-eres muy lista Kagura- dijo Hakudoshi- pero creo que va a ver un cambio de planes

-¿he?, pero con las justas podía con este- dije

-es cierto, es que eres muy lenta

-te crees chistosito- dije por lo bajo, para que nadie me oyera

-ya basta con eso- dijo poniéndose serio- ustedes dos va a ir a dar una pequeña caminata, de repente Kagome vera a Inuyasha con Kikyo, tu vas a fingir que no sabes nada y claro la chica mala tiene que hacer quedar al Hanyou como idiota.

-la va a lastimar mucho- susurre

-ya se, ese es el plan- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- pero que se puede hacer cuando eso va a alegrar a Naraku

Hakudoshi desapareció entre las copas de los arboles, que se podía hacer con eso; camine en busca de Kagome, aun seguía dormida.

-despierta- le dije, ella inmediatamente se levanto

-¿adónde vamos?- pregunto

-A buscar fragmentos, como no hemos buscado en este tiempo supongo que es hora de buscar, además si no lo hacemos Naraku se molestar mucho

-si, tienes razón- dijo ella tratando de seguir mi paso, había escondido unos fragmentos detrás de un arbusto que tenía excelente vista para lo que iba suceder

-espera, detente siento la presencia de algunos fragmentos- dijo

-¿Dónde?- pregunte fingidamente

-mira por aquí- me guio perfectamente donde había puesto los fragmentos

Ella empezó a escarbar, logre localizar a Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo, este era el momento perfecto para decirle a Kagome.

-ese hanyou otra vez- susurre muy molesta, tanto como para que Kagome se diera cuenta

-¿He?- dijo como si no hubiese escuchado bien

-¿no lo has visto?, esta ahí justo con la sacerdotisa- dije señalándole- creo que se llama Kikyo; esta vez no voy a ser mala

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto algo triste

-me refiero que no interrumpiré a los dos amantes

-¿amantes?- dijo ella apunto de llorar, pero se contuvo

-si, ¿no lo sabias?- dije, pero para fingir todo esto lo mejor fue decir- es muy débil, la verdad siempre se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos que tiene hacia esa tal Kikyo

-no lo puedo creer- dijo ella muy desilusionada

-por suerte que Naraku te acogió, porque sino seguirías sufriendo con el

XXX-con INUYASHA

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Inuyasha, te extraño mucho- dijo abrazándome, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo

Inuyasha no tenia idea que detrás de el se encontraba la joven que mas amaba, con una de la aliadas a Naraku que solo quería libertad.

Kikyo estaba a punto de besar a Inuyasha, y casi lo logra si no hubiese sido por Kagome que salió apuntando una flecha hacia los dos.

-¡TÚ!- grito apuntando a la sacerdotisa- Kagura ella tiene tres fragmentos de la perla

-muy bien Kagome- dijo acercándose a la sacerdotisa- yo me llevare estos- dijo arranchándoselos

Kagome e Inuyasha se veían con ojos de traición, como si estuvieran diciendo en ellos "cómo pudiste".

Kagome prefirió no seguir viendo aquellos ojos que la lastimaban tanto y se fue, Kagura la siguió llevándose los fragmentos, el plan había salido a la perfección.

Kikyo al igual que ellas se marcho, quedando Inuyasha solo.

XXX- con KAGOME

No puedo creer que este tonto haya esto hecho, después de todo lo que pasamos y disfrutamos en mi época, es un idiota; no lo perdonare por lo que me ha hecho, me ha traicionado.

Kagome caminaba rápidamente a grandes pisadas repitiendo lo mismo en su cabeza; Kagura por su parte iba tras de ella; Kagura logro darse cuenta de la amargura que llevaba Kagome en su rostro; aunque ese era el plan se sentía muy apenada.

Kagome se detuvo a pocos pasos de Kagura, ella estaba dándole la espalda, Kagome tenia los puños cerrados tratando de contener el enojo que tenia.

-Kagura, quiero regresar al castillo, ya me canse de este tonto viaje y de tanto sufrimiento que tengo- dijo muy molesta- por favor quiero regresar- dijo volteándose lentamente

-ya, de todos modos ya tenemos muchos fragmentos- dijo sacando una de sus plumas de su elegante y hermoso cabello

La pluma se abrió, Kagura subió primero seguida de Kagome.

Kagome se paso todo el viaje pensando y recapacitando todo lo que había pasado, "después de todo fue su culpa, no debió haberme mirado con esos horrendos ojos; aunque yo tampoco debí haber aparecido de esa forma tan engreída; y ahora que haré, debe estar muy molesto conmigo"

Kagura se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo Kagome en esos momentos, en ella se podía sentir una energía de presión.

Al llegar al castillo, Naraku estaba sentado en su trono, Hakudoshi estaba a su lado izquierdo, Naraku lucia una qran sonrisa de burla; cuando de repente entro Kagome con una mirada seria.

- Señor Naraku- dijo ella haciendo una pose de reverencia

-Querida Kagome parece que regresaste- dijo Naraku levantándose para estar frente a frente con Kagome- ¿Qué tal les fue en el viaje?

-bien señor, le trajimos estos fragmentos- dijo Kagura apareciendo con una pequeña bolsa en la mano

-muy bien- dijo felicitándolas- Kagome, has hecho un gran trabajo

-gracias señor- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza

-sabes, te mereces algunos fragmento; ¿no crees?- dijo Naraku dando vueltas a su alrededor

-señor, eso seria mucho pedir- dijo Kagome decidida a no aceptar ninguno

-no te preocupes Kagome, créeme insisto- dijo otra vez insistiendo

-Señor, no quiero molestarlo- dijo hartándose de tal ofrecimiento; Kagome ya no confiaba mucho en Naraku y ella temía que le pudiera hacer algo

-bueno Kagome, no te quiero obligar- dijo este regresando a su trono- debes estar muy cansada, por favor vete a descansar

-Gracias- dijo ella haciendo otra reverencia al despedirse de Naraku

Kagome salió caminando lento de la sala, al llegar a la puerta va corriendo a su habitación, Kagura nota lo que Kagome acababa de hacer y estaba muy preocupada por ella, casi sale a perseguirla cuando oye la voz de Naraku.

-déjala- dice Naraku

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-esta muy confundida, ha que dejar que aclare las cosas- dice con una sonrisa macabra

-señor, pero si decide perdonar a Inuyasha-dice interponiéndose Hakudoshi

-ya lo se, por eso es que le ofrecí un fragmento contaminado- dice

-Naraku, he notado que el alma pura de Kagome se esta construyendo nuevamente, recuerda que es la reencarnación de Kikyo por lo tanto tiene una de las almas mas puras- dijo tajante Hakudoshi

-lo se por eso es que Kagura- dice

-¿yo?- pregunta

-Tu, Kagura; tu misma le pondrás mientras que duerma este fragmento contaminado, eso servirá como sello con eso no podrá seguir reconstruyendo su alma pura- dice entregándole el fragmento contaminado- cuídalo bien, ya que es el único que te voy a dar

-lo se- dice rebeldemente

Kagura salió caminando de la habitación, tubo que subir muchas escaleras para al fin llegar al cuarto donde dormía Kagome y ella, ahí se encontraba Kagome mirando las estrellas desde su balcón.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Kagura entrando a la habitación

-no lo entenderías- dijo ella secándose una pequeña lagrima apenas visible para los ojos humanos

-tal vez no- dijo ella- pero si puedo entender, si se trata de libertada

Kagome movió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de olvidar algo

-hace tiempo yo tenia mucha libertad- dijo Kagome respondiéndola- pero la verdad es que no se si la volveré a tener

-confía en ti misma- decía Kagura- aunque no posees libertado, no eres una hipócrita despiadada como yo – dijo sintiéndose muy culpable

-¿hipócrita?- pregunto Kagome- tu no eres hipócrita Kagura

-de hecho si lo soy finjo hacer cosas buenas por la persona, cuando al mismo tiempo la puedo apuñalar por la espalda sin que ella se de cuenta- dice sintiéndose mas triste por lo que iba a hacer

-yo confío en ti Kagura- dice Kagome tapándose unas cuantas colchas

-no lo hagas- susurro Kagura, Kagome ya hacia dormida en el piso mientras que Kagura pensaba sobre lo que le había dicho

Kagura se levanto y se acerco lentamente a Kagome con el fragmento en las manos, lo único que susurro fue "perdóname Kagome, pero este es el precio de la libertad"; la joven puso el fragmento sobre la frente de Kagome.

Kagura saco su pluma y se fue volando por la oscuridad de la noche, para observar lo que había pasado con el grupo de Inuyasha…

CONTINUARA

Hola, disculpen lo que hice no tiene perdón jijiji; pero que puedo decir estoy muy ocupada y el cerebro se me quema escribiendo, jijiji.

Espero que les haiga gustado este capi, aunque sea que les haiga emocionado, dejado en duda, etc.

Bueno aquí me despido y si voy a seguir subiendo los caps. aunque me demore


	11. Terribles descubrimientos

La Tristeza de Kagome

Terribles descubrimientos

Estaba a unos pocos kilómetros del castillo de Naraku, iba lamentándome del acto tan horroroso que acababa de hacer, aunque me sentía muy culpable era mi deber acabar con todos los pensamientos buenos de Kagome; tengo mucha curiosidad, que habría pasado con el hanyou, ahora será mejor que me enfoque en curar mis actos, tengo que advertirle, aunque sea muy peligroso para mí; pero que estoy haciendo, soy una hipócrita.

De repente vi una silueta, ese cabello blanco debía ser de Inuyasha, me acerque un poco más, al fijarme bien me di cuenta que era Sesshomaru, estaba acompañado por la pequeña llamada Rin y el diablillo llamado Jacken.

Me acerque un poco, quería verlo; mi pluma choco con las ramas de los arboles, el inmediatamente desenvaino la espada y se acerco.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo con una voz muy firme

-tranquilízate, tan solo soy yo- dije manteniendo la compostura, baje de mi pluma- tenemos que hablar

-¿para que desearía hablar con una aliada de Naraku?- dijo sarcásticamente marchándose

-espera, tengo información que podría servirte- dije casi deteniéndolo

-no la necesito, yo puedo acabar solo con el, sin ayuda de nadie ni de nada- dijo rechazando mi oferta

-por favor, solo escúchame- le rogué- yo solo quiero que tú me ayudes a derrotar a Naraku, eres el único que puede hacerlo; tan solo quiero ayudar a mi amiga, no quiero verla tiste

-¿amiga?- pregunto sarcástico-¿cómo alguien como tú, puede tener amigas?, siendo tu una vil traidora

-ya lo sé, pero por favor ayúdame

-lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo haigas pedido; solamente lo hago porque ese cobarde me traiciono

-gracias- dije de rodillas en el suelo, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin asomándose entre unos arbustos- ¿Por qué se demora tanto?

-niña malcriada, no tienes el derecho de hablarle así al amo Sesshomaru- se quejo el diablillo Jacken

Subí en mi pluma y me aleje volando lo más rápido posible, ahora tenía que ir a espiar a ese Hanyou.

Lo encontré de repente, estaba caminando con todos sus amigos, ellos no hablaban solo caminaban; se veían tan tristes, había una gran melancolía en su rostro; pasaron pocos minutos para que al fin la joven exterminadora hablara.

-no es posible que Kagome haya hecho esto- dijo con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos

-Sango, aunque lo creamos imposible Inuyasha dijo que él y Kikyo había sido atacados- contesta Miroku

-pero nunca dijo que ella lo haya hecho con malas intenciones- defendió Sango a su amiga

-tienes razón Sango, pero al parecer Inuyasha está muy molesto por lo ocurrido- contesto Miroku

-¿Qué hacia Inuyasha con Kikyo?, alguien me lo puede decir- dice Shippo subiéndose en el hombro de Miroku

-no lo sabemos- dijo el monje

-aunque tal vez por eso se molesto Kagome- dice Sango muy enojada

-ustedes ya cállense- aparece Inuyasha muy molesto de la nada- no saben lo mal que actuó Kagome, no debió hacerlo

-Inuyasha, no tienes idea de tanta tristeza debe sentir la señorita Kagome cuando tu estas con Kikyo- dice el monje

-además, tal vez lo hizo por su bienestar, tal vez Naraku la haya obligado de que te quite a ti y a Kikyo los fragmentos

-si, pero sin embargo en los ojos de Kagome se veía un odio total- afirma Inuyasha muy triste

-bueno amigos no debemos apresurarnos en juzgar los actos de la señorita Kagome, debemos apurarnos y liberarla de poder oscuro de Naraku

-tienes razón, pero como…

Me aleje instantáneamente de ahí, ya estaba amaneciendo y no era bueno estar lejos del palacio de día sin que Naraku lo sepa

**XXX,- con KAGOME**

Al levantarme, me sentía algo extraña como si algo me abrumaba y me molestaba mucho, tenía un fuerte sentimiento en el corazón, quería llorar, tirar cosas, gritar y salir a vengarme de todos los que me habían hecho sufrir, no sabía lo que me pasaba si tan solo hace unos días me sentía de maravilla.

Salí de mi habitación y empecé a dar vueltas por los pasillos del enorme castillo tratando de tranquilizarme, cosa que consideraba imposible. Ese día estaba muy oscuro, a comparación de otros, llevaba mi traje de sacerdotisa negro, porque combinaba con mi estado de ánimo.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando escuche las voces de Naraku y Hakudoshi.

-Naraku- dijo Hakudoshi, yo me estaba escondiendo detrás de un muro, así que no podía oír nada- Kagome es muy poderosa, ya vas utilizando dos fragmentos en ella

-si es cierto- dijo aceptando su fallido acto, pero a que se refería con dos- el primero fallo

-porque lo purifico- respondió Hakudoshi

-y ¿Quién dice que el segundo no va a funcionar?- cuestiono Naraku

-no sé, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que este tampoco te va a dar resultado- dijo Hakudoshi

Me pare y salí corriendo sin que nadie se dé cuenta, al estar lo suficiente lejos de ese lugar me puse a pensar, el primer fragmento lo purifique, el segundo..., no tengo ningún segundo fragmento contaminado. De repente sentí una punzada en mi frente, alce mi mano lentamente y lo dirigí hacia el dolor, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, una especie de electricidad hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Eso me hizo entender, que Naraku estaba controlando mi ánimo y sentimientos; estaba muy confundida, porque Naraku quería que llevara este fragmento sin que yo supiera, algo debió estar tramando, algo para utilizarme, pero que…

Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que sigo queriendo a Inuyasha, y nos tendió una trampa; pues claro como no se iba a dar cuenta si a cada momento desaparecía, era obvio que ya se hubiese enterado, pero que descuidada he sido últimamente.

Inuyasha me debe odiar tengo que darle una explicación, pero no puedo salir; me di cuenta asomándome por la ventana, el castillo estaba rodeado de Youkai y un solo intento de escapar, hay no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo. Tengo que buscar una manera de verle.

XXX.-Con Kagura

Ya había entrado al castillo, cuando vi a Kagome asomada por la ventana, tenía el rostro tiste y sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-¡Kagura!, que bueno que estés aquí- dijo corriendo asía mi- hazme un favor

-¿favor?- pregunte confundida

-si, ¡ayúdame a escapar!

* * *

Hola otra vez!, se que me demore mucho pero aca hay otro cap disfrutenlo BYE


	12. volverte a ver

**La Tristeza de Kagome**

**volverte a ver**

-¿favor?- pregunte confundida

-si, ¡ayúdame a escapar!

-¡¿estás loca?- dije, era muy incoherente lo que estaba diciendo-¿Qué te pasa?

-por favor Kagura, tengo que hablar con Inuyasha- dijo casi llorando

-pero, ¿porque?- pregunte muy confundida, acaso el fragmento no había hecho ningún efecto en ella, si tan solo ayer al anochecer se lo coloque

-porque necesito pedirle perdón, tengo que hablar con el- me dijo suplicante- por favor, ayúdame, eres la única que puede hacerlo

-pero, Kagome…- dije pensando en las consecuencias de ayudarla- Naraku me mataría si se enterada de esto, aun así te ayudare

-gracias Kagura, sabia que podía confiar en ti

-si, no te preocupes

**XXX.- en la aldea de la anciana Kaede**

Kaede estaba en su pequeña cabaña, mirando el fuego llamear; ella estaba muy concentrada, era como si quisiera ver algo en el, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna; de repente el fuego se elevo y empezó a mostrar algunas imágenes de Kagome; en ella Kagome quería escapar, pero no podía; en otras se podían ver a los Youkais atacar a los pueblos. Kaede comprendió todo lo que estaba pasando. Y dijo para si misma

-ya viene, se acerca la batalla- de repente a tras de ella apareció Sango

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto, habiendo escuchado lo que dijo casi en un suspiro

-Sango, has vuelto- dijo levantándose, se acerco a ella- escuchaste, supongo que te lo tengo que decir

-supongo que si- dijo sentándose en el piso

-desde hace varios días he estado observando el transcurso de la situación, he estado teniendo varios sueños, y me he dado cuenta de en varias ocasiones que se repite, asi que sospeche que este era una señal- dijo muy seria

-¿repite?- dijo Sango muy preocupada- ¿de que se trata el sueño, anciana Kaede?

-tiene que ver con Kagome, ella esta huyendo de Naraku; también veo que Naraku manda Youkais a atacarnos, a este pueblo y a todos los que están

-eso es terrible

-así es querida Sango

-¡eso lo tiene que saber Inuyasha!- dijo levantándose rápidamente para ir a avisarle a sus amigos

-¡no!, espera Sango- interrumpió la anciana Kaede

-¿Qué?- dijo ella muy confundida- ¿por que?

-Sango, antes de que tu te enteraras; no tenia planeado decírselo a nadie; porque es muy peligroso que se enteren; especialmente Inuyasha, ya sabes como es

-la verdad, es que no lo había pensado así- dice Sango

XXX.- con Kagome

-Kagura, ¿estas lista?- pregunto Kagome

-si- dijo Kagura

Kagome llevaba una capa color azul como para que nadie la reconociera, debajo de esa capa, llevaba su traje de sacerdotisa favorito.

Se subieron en la pluma, Kagura había escapado en muchas ocasiones del castillo asi que tenia mucha experiencia, esquivaba con habilidad los Youkais y si alguno lo veía lo destruía con uno de sus ataques.

-Kagura, ¿ahora como saldremos?, ese campo de energía nos lo impide

-usa tus poderes de sacerdotisa- dijo Kagura

-lo intentare- Kagome se concentro lo máximo posible, de repente de si empezó a salir una luz muy clara, que hizo que se abriera un pequeño agujero en la capa que cubría el palacio.

-muy bien Kagome lo lograste

-¿si?- dijo muy emocionada- no puedo creerlo, pero Kagura donde encontraremos a Inuyasha

-no te preocupes yo se donde esta

XXX.-con Inuyasha

El estaba caminando en la oscuridad entre los arboles, aun seguía pensando en Kagome no podía olvidarla, no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo haría por su propia cuenta por la culpa de Naraku. De repente una voz lo empezó a llamar, el asustado miro todo a su alrededor.

-Inuyasha…, Inuyasha…,- decía la voz

-¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntaba muy enojado

-Inuyasha…- la vos se seguía acercando

-¡déjate ver!- grito desesperado

-Inuyasha hola!- dijo Kagome apareciendo de tras de el

* * *

Hola otra vez, les gusto el cap?, espero que si; ya se me he demorado mucho, todo fue culpa mia sorry, si quieren comunicarse directamente conmigo escribanme, este es mmi correo , espero que lo sigan leyendo y agradesco mucho sus comentarios, hasta la proxima BYE!


	13. desdichas y sucesos inoportunos

"…" pensamientos de los personajes

XXX.- cambio de escena

&…& lo que pienso

…

**La tristeza de Kagome**

-¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntaba muy enojado

-Inuyasha…- la vos se seguía acercando

-¡déjate ver!- grito desesperado

-Inuyasha hola!- dijo Kagome apareciendo de tras de el

**Desdichas y sucesos inoportunos**

-Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Inuyasha muy sorprendido de verla y con algo de frialdad; el tenia en su rostro una confusión de sentimientos, no sabia si sentía desprecio, odio, enojo, o el sentimiento mas hermoso amor

-Inuyasha, lo… siento- dijo algo nerviosa y tartamudeando- no…se… si me puedas perdonar…- pronuncio esas palabras con dolor

-Kagome… yo…- dijo aun con un poquito de frialdad &imagínenselo ahí parado, solo viendo a Kagome, con sus ojos inexpresivos&

No pudo continuar, ya que repentinamente Kagome cayo al piso y empezó a sollozar.

-Jajaja- se reía con una risa seca, y sin ánimos- no sé que me esta pasando…, no tengo idea de lo que me sucede- decía tirada en el suelo, solo sosteniéndose con sus resistentes brazos

-Kagome- dijo cayendo a su lado

-de verdad… ¡perdona por lo que hice!- grito Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos- pero ese es mi deber y lo sabes…, además no puedo resistir tener celos…- hizo Kagome una pausa quedando Inuyasha muy sorprendido- se lo que sientes por esa sacerdotisa…, y bueno… yo se que siempre voy a ser la segunda para ti…,¡pero este amor que yo siento por ti no es correctamente correspondido!- dijo con mas lagrimas en sus ojos; Inuyasha estaba sumamente sorprendido por las palabras muy claras de Kagome, se sentía muy mal por haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera, "ella esta llorando por mi culpa", no dejaba de pensar el Hanyou

-Kagome yo- cuando ya se había decidido revelar todo lo que siente por ella, Kagome interrumpe y habla

-Inuyasha, por eso es que yo retrocedo; no me voy a interponer mas entre Kikyo y tu- dijo refregándose las lagrimas de sus ojos, y intentando poner una de sus hermosas sonrisas que ella tiene- alguien una vez me dijo…, si lo amas déjalo ir- al terminar de decir eso, Kagome se levanto y trato de aparentar estar mas fuerte &claro pues con orgullo&- Inuyasha solo quiero que me disculpes por mis actos, y pedirte que seamos por ahora amigos

-Kagome, el que debería disculparse soy yo- dijo abrazándola- soy yo el que siempre te ha hecho sufrir, no te culpo ahora por robarle los fragmentos a Kikyo, ya que esa era tu misión, y supongo que la tenias que cumplir- dijo abrazándola aun mas fuerte, Kagome no sabia que decir, ella no podía poner resistencia ya que se encontraba algo desorbitada- Kagome, por favor perdóname tu a mi por ser tan tonto y no tener valor para decirte que tu eres a la que mas quiero

-Inuyasha…, no se que pensar- dijo soltándose y mirándolo a los ojos, para ver si sus ojos mostraban la verdad

-Kagome, dame otra oportunidad

-esta bien- dijo Kagome limpiándose las lagrimas que rodeaban sus ojos

-Kagome, ya nos tenemos que ir- apareció Kagura entre los arboles

-¡Kagura!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo empuñando su espada, y poniendo a Kagome a tras de el

-Inuyasha, detente- dijo bajándole el arma- ella es mi amiga, me ha ayudado a venir- explico, Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha &obvio que su abrazo fue correspondido&, y camino hacia Kagura, luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha- te volveré a ver…

Kagura saco una de sus plumas , ella subió igual que Kagome.

-Inuyasha, Kikyo esta de parte de Naraku

-¡¿Cómo dice?, Kikyo no puede estar del lado de Naraku- dijo algo furioso

-les tendió una trampa- esa fue la ultima palabra de Kagura antes de elevarse en los aires y desaparecer

-una trampa- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

XXX.- Sango

Se hallaba pensando en las orillas de un lago, "si lo que dice la anciana Kaede es verdad todos estaríamos en grave peligro, se lo tengo que decir a los otro, pero no puedo; espero que cuando se los diga no sea demasiado tarde…", algo la saco des sus pensamientos

-Hola sango!, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Shippo subiéndose en su cabeza

-Ahh…, bueno pensaba- dijo algo nerviosa

-¿y en que pensabas?

-bueno ya sabes sobre cosas, jajaja- decía disimulando

-¿Qué cosas?, Sango no me digas que vise otra vez a ese monje pervertido acortejando mujeres

-¿Qué?, ese pervertido pobres muchachas al tener que escuchar tanta…- no pudo continuar ya que Inuyasha aparecio

-Sango!- llego el

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto observándolo

-es justo de lo que tengo que hablar, pero ¿Dónde esta Miroku?

-yo se donde esta…- dijo Sango algo molesta

Mientras tanto…

-bueno chicas, alguna de ustedes le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo- dijo el monje pervertido agarrando a dos jovencitas de aproximadamente 16 años de la cintura

-hay su excelencia que dice- se reía una de las jóvenes

-su excelencia, creía que los monjes no podían tener hijos- dijo la otra

-la verdad es que es cierto, pero no soportaría vivir toda mi vida solo y sin el amor de mis hijos y de mi querida esposa- dijo fingiendo estas lastimado

-hay su excelencia es usted una persona muy tierna y adorable- dijo otra cayendo a sus pies

De repente el boomerang de Sango se incrusto en el piso con violencia adelante del asustado monje

-chicas, no sean tontas y no le hagan caso a este monje pervertido- dijo muy enojada- creo que las están buscando

-si señorita Sango- dijeron todas en unisonó dejando a un monje temblando de miedo

-Sango yo…

-vamos, Inuyasha nos esta esperando en la casa de la anciana Kaede

-ahh, si

XXX.- Con Kagome

-Kagura, a que te refería con los que Kikyo es nuestra enemiga?...- preguntaba Kagome, ya en su dormitorio; ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, y Kagura estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana

-Kagome, eres aun demasiado tierna para no darte cuenta- dijo con cariño

-¿cuenta de que?- dijo ingenuamente

-sabes, anda y descansa muy pronto oscurecerá- dijo dejándola sola, "de todos modos aquí, no entra ni un poco de luz, por eso es imposible diferenciar el dia de la noche" pensaba Kagura con melancolía

Kagura caminaba por el castillo cuando se encuentra con Hakudoshi, el estaba recostado en una pared.

-sabes, aun no entiendo con que intenciones ayudaste a Kagome

-Hakudoshi, de que hablas?- dijo tratando de safarse

-ya sabes escaparse e ir a ver a ese Hanyou

-yo no se de que hablas

-no te hagas yo ya lo se, apuñalando a Naraku por la espalda, yo también lo haría de todos modos estoy arto de servirle a un ser tan inservible como el

-sabes que eso puede acabar con tu vida, ¿verdad?- dijo Kagura

-lo mismo deberías decirte para ti, ayudar al enemigo; que patética- dijo burlándose

-yo solo lo hago por mi libertad y por la amistad que hay en Kagome

-no te acusare solo porque me conviene

-¿a que te refieres?

-querida Kagura nos queremos deshacer de Naraku, tu me puedes ayudar

-no me metas en tus planes Hakudoshi

-bueno no te voy a obligar, pero… si cambias de opinión estare esperándote- dijo alejándose

XXX.- en la casa de la anciana Kaede

-¿de que nos querías hablar Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango

-Kikyo esta apoyando al equipo de Naraku por su propia cuenta

-¡¿Qué?

Hola queridas lectoras, espero que les haiga parecido interesante este cap.

Lo se soy una demorona, por fa disculpen; es que aunq este de vacaciones estoy ocupadis, ya saben los talleres, natación en la tarde e ingles en la mañana, que pesado!

Y gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, especialmente a…

;me encanta que te haiga gustado este fic, espero que lo sigas y no dudes en decirme si quieres q pase algo en especial

setsuna17; gracias, estoy completamente agradecida contigo siempre comentando el fic y dándome animos para seguir escribiendo esta historia que parece no tener final, jajaja

Ronnie Ziingg; gracias por tus Reply, y al igual que setsu, también me has ayudado bastante, espero que sigas leyendo el fic

Mariitza; fuiste la primera en comentar este fic, asi que espero que no te haigas aburrido de esperar y lo sigas, jajaja

Ah, y al resto de lectores; espero que sigan comentando este fic; mi correo por si acaso es este, de verdad en algunas ocaciones soy muy despistada jajaja

Bye, hasta el próximo cap.


	14. Los Youkais de Naraku

"…" pensamientos

XXX.- cambio de escena

&…& comentarios de la autora

La Tristeza de Kagome

Los Youkais de Naraku

-¿de qué nos querías hablar Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango

-Kikyo está apoyando al equipo de Naraku por su propia cuenta

-¡¿Qué?

-ya lo sabía, Kikyo siempre está de parte que le conviene- decía Sango muy enojada

-Sango, la señorita Kikyo debe tener sus razones- defendía el monje

-usted cállese monje pervertido- dándole un golpe

-Inuyasha, entonces todo este tiempo ella ha estado ayudando a Naraku: no puedo creerlo mi propia hermana- decía la anciana Kaede

-Kaede siento mucho lo de su…- se disculpo Sango

-no te preocupes querida, después de todo… ella ya no es mi hermana

-¿a qué se refiere anciana Kaede?- pregunto el monje

-al morir, su alma desapareció de la faz de la tierra y al ser resucitada lamentablemente solo despertó con odio en su corazón- dijo con mucha tristeza

-Anciana Kaede por favor ya dígales lo que vio- pidió Sango, inclinándose un poco

-¿algo ha pasado?- pregunto Inuyasha con suma tranquilidad en su rostro

-Inuyasha, el fuego sagrado me ha mostrado lo que sucederá…- hizo una pausa- los Youkais mandados por Naraku atacaran las aldeas y nadie podrá hace nada para escapar, a menos que los sacerdotes o sacerdotisas de respectivos pueblos sepa hacer campos de fuerza

-pero eso solo lo saben hacer las grandes sacerdotisas, no es fácil hacer un campo protector que cubra todo el pueblo- dijo Sango

-lo sé querida, para mi suerte, eso lo aprendí cuando tenía algunos años de edad- explico Kaede

-Kaede ¿no nos tienes que decir otra cosa?- pregunto Inuyasha, sospechando que había algo mas

-si, Kagome es prisionera de Naraku- dijo Kaede

-eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Miroku

-si, pero hoy vi en el fuego una vez mas y lo que pude observar es que…- hizo otra pausa para lo que iba a decir, porque incluso para sí misma esa información era muy fuerte-Naraku está mirando a Kagome con otros ojos

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Sango llevándose una de sus manos a los labios- pobre mi amiga

Miroku si sabía a lo que se refería Kaede &pues claro con sus ideas pervertidas que tiene&

-quieres decir que Naraku quiere matar a Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sin aun darse cuento de lo que verdad quiere decir

-Inuyasha, ¿eres o te haces?- pregunto Shippo que si había entendido perfectamente lo que quiso decir – si hasta yo que soy un pequeño niño lo pudo entender aun no entiendo porque tu no

-Inuyasha, no cambias- dijo Sango

-a lo que la anciana Kaede se refería es Naraku quiere que Kagome sea suya, en otras palabras especificadas para ti su mujer- dijo muy serio el monje

-eso es imposible, porque Kagome no lo ama- defendió Sango

-Querida Sango, Naraku no necesita que Kagome este enamorada del porque con un simple hechizo ya la puede tener a sus pies- explico Kaede un poco asustada

- ¡eso no se lo permitiré!- grito Inuyasha muy molesto, se levanto y empuño su espada- ¡acabare con el cueste lo que me cueste!, pero no tendrá a Kagome, me da asco que una alma tan pura como la de ella se mezcle con una sucia y llena de odio como la de el

-Inuyasha tranquilízate- intento Sango haciendo que se vuelva a sentar- anciana Kaede supongo que podemos salvar a Kagome ¿verdad?

-de hecho, no lose; Naraku ahora mismo podría estar haciendo lo que más le tememos y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el castillo

-te equivocas anciana Kaede- dijo Miroku- la anterior vez que nos enfrentamos a su ejército de Youkais, y debo decir que antes de que Kagome recuperara parte de sus recuerdos, descubrimos la ubicación de su escondite

-eso es muy bueno, pero chicos deben tener mucho cuidado esta misión es muy peligrosa- dijo la anciana Kaede antes que todos desaparecieran por la puerta

XXX.- con NARAKU

-Kagura, ¿Dónde está Kagome?- pregunto Naraku con una de sus sonrisas tétricas

-en su habitación, desea que la llame- fingió Kagura respeto hacia el hombre que mas odiaba

-si, hay algo que le quiero proponer- dice Naraku

-¿desea algo más?- pregunto Kagura con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

-si, dile a Hakudoshi que quiero hablar con el

-como usted ordene

Kagura salió del salón caminando con pesadez, de repente una sombra apareció delante de ella

-Hakudoshi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kagura enojada

-creo que Naraku quiere verme, ¿verdad?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-sí, te está esperando

-tal como supuse, te deseo suerte querida Kagura- dijo Hakudoshi alejándose del lugar- ah!, y dile a Kagome que use algo elegante y bonito, lo que complazca a Naraku

-"ahora que trama este loco"- pensaba Kagura refiriéndose a Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi entro a la sala donde se encontraba Naraku.

-desea algo- pregunto

-Hakudoshi que bueno que estés aquí- dijo Naraku- de hecho debo pedirte elegir a los más feroces y malvados Youkais a atacar las aldeas, pero los más fuertes, envíalos a la aldea en donde vive la pequeña hermanita de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, ¿Cómo se llamaba?.

-se refiere a la sacerdotisa Kaede

-si he oído que tiene poderes especiales, me gustaría saber que tan especial es

-sí señor, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué hace esto?- pregunto Hakudoshi

-Amo que las personas sientan temor y odio por mí, y que entiendan que yo soy el más poderoso

-entiendo- dice saliendo de la gran sala

XXX.- con KAGOME

-Kagome- dijo Kagura

-Kagura muchas gracias- dijo Kagome feliz ya que había logrado ver a Inuyasha

-no hay de que Kagome- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos al ver a Kagome tan feliz, pero cambio de expresión al decirle el encargo que le había dado Naraku

Kagura, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada

-es Naraku- dijo algo desanimada

-¿nos descubrió? ¿Sabe algo de nuestra salida?- pregunto muy asustada ya casi temblando Kagome

-no, aun no nos descubre

-entonces, ¿qué es?- dijo más tranquila

-el quiere hablar contigo…, y Hakudoshi me dijo que te pusieras algo lindo

-¿a qué se debe esto?- pregunto sin aun darse cuenta

-no se aun que trama Naraku, te lo juro- dijo Kagura

-ya lo sé, sabes creo que debo hacer caso y cambiarme; de todos modos aun soy su sirvienta

-si tienes razón te dejo sola- dijo Kagura saliendo del cuarto dejándola sola

Kagome, empezó a buscar en su cajón y encontró un traje de sacerdotisa muy bonito; era de color blanco en la blusa y en la falda de color turquesa, llevaba una de sus joyas que serbia para leer la mente para saber exactamente de lo que pensaban, aunque no sabía que pensaba él se podía guiar por los pensamientos de sus súbditos ya que a ellos si le podía leer la mente.

Salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del enorme castillo, se dio cuenta que todos sus sirviente la miraba y en sus pensamientos decían "ella es la sacerdotisa Kagome", "entonces ella es, no creo que acepte", "las sacerdotisas son muy poderosas, y con ella se hará invencible", " esa sacerdotisa es la reencarnación de Kikyo"…

-"que estará pasando"- dijo muy asombrada por todo lo que había escuchado

Al entrar al gran salón encontró a Naraku sentado en la silla, estaba muy asustada sobre lo que le quisiera decir.

-desea algo señor- pregunto haciendo una reverencia

-si querida Kagome quiero hacerte una propuesta dijo levantándose, se acerco a ella y trato de besarla, pero ella retrocedió violentamente

-¿Qué está haciendo?, por favor aléjese de mi- dijo algo molesta

-vamos Kagome- dijo acercándose más a ella

-ya le dije, yo no lo amo- dijo nerviosa- mi corazón no le pertenece a usted, ¡No seré suya!

-si lo serás mi querida y amada Kagome, ahora sé que yo siento algo por ti, y serás mía quieras o no- dijo tomándole el rostro a la fuerza

-no lo creo- dijo tirándole un cachetada y empezando a correr, los guardias la perseguían, ella intento escapar pero uno apareció delante de ella, otro se puso a sus dos costados y otro la atrapo por dé tras

-Lo siento Kagome, lo harás a la fuerza quieras o no me amaras, no me importa que tenga que usar un hechizo otra vez contigo

-¿Qué?- dijo muy asustado, pero más la molestia de ser tratada así

-llévenla otra vez al salón oscuro

-¡¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¡suéltenme!- gritaba desesperada, trataba de escaparse pera la llevaban entre cuatro guardias

-¡es imposible amor, no podrás escapar!- gritaba Naraku riéndose de lo que veía

-no me hable así, yo no lo amo; ¡suéltenme!- Kagome desaparecía entre la oscuridad del salón, cuando apareció Hakudoshi por la puerta trasera.

-¿cumpliste con lo que te dije?

-sí señor, los más fuertes los he mandado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede

-excelente- dijo dándole la espalda

-señor, ¿Por qué necesitaba a Kagome?- pregunto con curiosidad

-a la niña que ves ahí se va a convertir en una mujer, mi mujer- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia

XXX.-en la Aldea

Se empezaron a oír gritos, la anciana Kaede junto con Inuyasha, que aun no se había ido salieron de la cabaña, se encontraron con un hombre que les dijo.

-sacerdotisa Kaede los Youkais de Naraku ya se acerca

Hola otra vez subo otro cap., ya se me deben odia Naraku con Kagome, pero de eso viene una sorpresa; bueno si se preguntan porque solo escrito un poquitito "xxx.-en la aldea", debo decir que me moría de sueño y aunque no es muy tarde de todos modos Jajaja, como mañana es lunes, bueno tengo cosas que hacer. Si quieren saber lo que tengo planeado poner en el prox cap. Bueno pregúntenme por mi correo adrisofy_, lo escribiría pero ahorita estoy agotada, entonces espero sus comentarios y hasta el próximo cap.


	15. El plan de Kagura

**Hola otra vez, disculpenme por la demora el prox cap prometo q no demorara tanto; tal vez se preguntan porq me demore en subirlo y eso que es bien pequeño y no contiene la sorprea que les prometi, bueno se q me quieren matar; pero tengo mis pocas razones injusificables JAJAJA, bueno una de ellas es que la semana pasada 24 de enero tuve que dar unos examenes para la universidad y bueno... estuve estudiando; la semana ates q esa estuve de viaje, y esta semana bueno... he estado tambien un poco ocupada pero he estado avanzando de poquito en poquito el fic, pero como aun no lo terminaba no podia subirlo. Se que es poco pero para el proximo prometo escribir un poco mas, si me demoro es que el nueve es mi cumple!, y voy a recibir visita de mis primas que viven en otra ciudad. **

**Aca les dejo otro cap, de verdad perdonenme, el prox estara mejor**

* * *

El plan de Kagura

Kagura estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio cuando oyó los gritos de Kagome, inmediatamente empezó a correr hasta donde provenía los gritos, al llegar se encontró con Kagome que luchaba contra unos guardias, ella intentaba huir.

-aunque de esto se trataba- murmuro para si, empezó a atacar a los guardias quedando Kagome libre- ¿Qué paso?

-Naraku me quiere para el; pero yo no lo amo- dijo desesperada- por eso es que me intento llevar a ese cuarto tan horrible y no se que me amara, ya que esto es en contra de mi voluntad

-lo se; pero yo se lo que te va a hacer- dijo Kagura recordando un poco- para esto es necesario hipnotizarte, tu harás todo lo que el te ordene, luego el te regresara tu corazón, pero aunque no lo creas esto es muy malo

-¿Por qué?- dijo mas asustada que antes, estaba horrorizada con lo que le iban a hacer, como puede ser mas peor de lo que le había dicho Kagura

-tu corazón y el de el se unirán, y todo lo que le pase a el te va a pasar a ti, ya que van a ser uno solo; pero Kagome tengo una idea

-¿Cuál?- dijo

-tienes que hacer el ritual

-¡¿Qué?- grito- ¡estás loca!

-mira el ritual no estará completo sin tu corazón, Naraku lo tiene escondido y nadie sabe donde esta; esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para tomarlo

-buena idea, pero Kagura ¡¿te has vuelto loca?- grito muy nerviosa, no podía dejar de caminar de un lado para otro- ¡es peligroso!, ¡no puedes hacerlo!, ¡¿Cómo lo lograras?, ¡es imposible!

-¡basta Kagome!, solo confía en mi, hare todo lo posible para recuperarlo

-¿y que pasara contigo?

-no lo se, pero créeme que estaré muy feliz si tu estas a salvo

-Gracias Kagura, eres una buena amiga

XXX.- Inuyasha

Cuando llegaron al castillo de Naraku, lo único en lo que pensaron era en como entra; el castillo en si, estaba rodeado de un campo de energía, dentro de el habían bastantes Youkais, y por ultimo el castillo amurallado.

-es imposible entrar- dijo Sango

-nada es imposible Sango- dijo el monje Miroku

-entonces explícame como entraremos ahí- dijo Shippo

-No sé, pero Inuyasha que nos dices tu

-Tenemos que hacer algo para romper este campo- fue lo único que dijo, cuando iba a lanzar uno de sus ataques, vio una silueta humana al otro lado del campo

-¡es Kagura!- grito Shippo

-¡ocultémonos!- grito Sango

-no es necesario- dijo Kagura

-¡Kagura!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?- grito Inuyasha

-como sabrás, no debo dejarte pasar; pero ahorita esas no son mis intenciones

-¡¿Qué?

-verán Kagome esta a punto de cumplir un ritual y necesito toda la ayuda posible para salvarla, solo díganme, ¿me quieren ayudar?

-todo por salvar a la señorita Kagome

-haría cualquier cosa por salvar a mi amiga

-quiero que Kagome regrese- dijo por ultimo Shippo, Kagura espero la respuesta de Inuyasha, que estaba callado

-supongo que tu también la quieres de regreso, ¿verdad Inuyasha?- dijo Kagura

-Si- dijo levantando el rostro

-entonces síganme- dijo levantando una mano, al hacerlo una especie de puerta aparecio en el campo de energía, por donde todos podían pasar, lo siguiente eran los Youkais, Kagura los distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que ellos pudieran escabullirse, cuando llegaron al castillo Kagura los guio por algunos pasadizos secretos por donde nadie había pasado excepto ella, que los sabia ya que ella los había usado para escapar del castillo cuando no la dejaban.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-es un cuarto que esta debajo del castillo, nadie sabe de su existencias, ni siquiera Naraku

-¿Cómo es que tu lo conoces?

-yo hace algunos meses lo construí, aquí deliberaba mi furia, aquí hacia algunos planes de combate; lo construí con ayuda de mis poderes, tal vez se dieron cuenta algunos, pero esto lo utilice como escusa de entrenamiento- dije alejándome

-¿adonde vas?

-tengo que ir a ver a Kagome, debe estar muy asustada- dijo algo triste- otra vez la llevaran ese cuarto

-¿a que cuarto te refieres?

-hay un cuarto en este palacio, diría que es el único cuarto donde te pueden trastornar tus pensamientos, pueden cambiar tus ideas, pueden hacerte algo que no deseas, pueden cambiar tu vida de un instante para otro sin ni siquiera saberlo

-es horrible- dijo Sango, todos sus rostros se encontraban horrorizados por lo que les había dicho

-mas que horrible, ¿Qué le habrán hecho a la señorita Kagome?- dijo Miroku

-si les digo, se asustarían ya que no es nada agradable estar ahí; tampoco prefiero recordar lo que le hicimos a Kagome

-¿Qué le paso a Kagome en ese momento?- dijo Shippo

**Flash Back**

-llorando Kagome-dijo Hakudoshi - siempre lo haces, lo mas triste es que nadie te va a venir a rescatar

-¡Inuyasha vendrá a rescatarme!

-no lo hara, ahora esta con su amada Kikyo

-no es cierto- dijo entre lagrimas

-¿quieres comprobarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa severa- Kanna

Kanna llevaba en sus manos un espejo, dentro de el se veía una imagen de Inuyasha con esa sacerdotisa Kikyo. "pobre, sufre por alguien que ni la ama"

-muy bien Kagura ya hice la mayoría, ahora termínalo por mi- oí que Hakudoshi me llamaba

-si- dije; tenia en la mano un cofre negro que supuestamente devia atrapar toda la energía positiva de Kagome, pero que podía hacer como para que ella cogiera esta caja, lo único en que pensé fue "mentirle"- ahora Kagome coge esto, si lo dejas caer morirás- le tire la caja, y sin dudarlo ella lo cogió- era mentira, que ingenua eres

Trato de soltar la caja, pero que ingenua era. El poder ya la había controlado por completo no podía moverse

-es inútil Kagome, esa caja atrapa todos tus pensamientos no negativos , pero aun así sabemos muy bien que apenas vez a Inuyasha eres capaz de liberarte de cualquier encantamiento, por eso cuando la caja este completamente blanca, te pondré este fragmento mezclado con la pura y sucia sangre de Naraku, no te escaparas de esta, JAJAJA- en ese momento reí con maldad

-¡NO!- grito la pobre entre lagrimas

**Fin del Flash Back**

-no creo que quieran saberlo- dije

-¿tan horrible fue?- pregunto Sango

Vi el rostro de Inuyasha, estaba mirando el piso; yo sabia lo que sentía en ese mismo momento, culpa, tristeza, odio, cólera.

-Pues para ella debió…- no pude continuar- lo siento pero me tengo que ir

Kagura desapareció entre la oscuridad, todos se quedaron en silencio; pero Miroku lo rompió.

-¿Qué crees que le haigan hecho a la señorita Kagome?

-no quiero ni pensarlo- dijo Sango muy triste- cuando la vi por primera vez después de que desapareciera…, pues se veía triste, muy confundida…; no podre olvidar sus ojos inexpresivos, nunca tuvo esa mirada llena de rencor y cólera

-Inuyasha, ¿no vas a decir nada?- pregunto Shippo

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una roca mirando al piso, una lagrima cayo al piso y todos se sorprendieron por el hecho.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa?, tu me dijiste que los hombres no lloran- dijo Shippo subiéndose en su hombro

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango

-es por mi culpa que ella este aquí, es mi culpa que le haigan hecho sufrir

- Inuyasha, lo que paso ya paso; por ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en el futuro

-si por ahora solo debo enfocarme en salvar a Kagome

-y lo lograremos Inuyasha, salvaremos a nuestra amiga

XXX.- Kagome

Kagome estaba en su habitación sentada frente la ventana, admiraba el triste y sombrío paisaje que tenia frente a ella

-Kagome- oyó una voz que la llamaba- ¿estas lista?

-Si, estoy lista- dijo levantándose del lugar y acercándose mas a Kagura


End file.
